TCOT Missing Statue
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Just when Perry and Della finally admit their feelings for one another, someone from the lawyer's past wants revenge and goes to great legths to get what he thinks is his, putting the couple in terrible danger.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, a big thank you to Rachel for her ideas and suggestions and being my second pair of eyes. As always it is much appreciated.

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 1

Della Street plugged in the percolator, reached up and retrieved the cups, saucers, creamer and sugar bowl from the cabinet and set them down on the tray. While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, she walked into Perry Mason's private office and began to take care of the daily morning tasks that awaited her attention. Moving with an elegant grace, she flipped on the lights and opened the drapes covering the sliding glass door. It was a beautiful Autumn day in Los Angles and Della smiled as the sun came shining into the room. The stunning brunette paused for a moment and thought again how lucky she was to have such a wonderful job as the confidential secretary to one of the most famous defense attorney's in the state of California, if not the country. Not only was the man tall, dark and handsome with piercing blue eyes and that beguiling smile, he was brilliant, tenacious, and had a set of values and moral integrity second to none. He would fight for his clients, many times going above and beyond and had such a commanding presence both with his voice and manner that opposing counsels and judges would wait with bated breath to see what this complex and unstoppable man would do next. Hamilton Burger, the D. A. and police Lieutenant Arthur Tragg were more often than not frustrated with trying to figure out what tricks Perry 'had up his sleeve'. Away from the courtroom, Perry Mason was every woman's dream boss. Kind, considerate, and patient, he could at times even be gentle with his clients and, Della thought, the same way with her. He was always very complimentary, telling her what a great job she was doing and that he didn't know what he did before she became his secretary. Mrs. Dobson had been very nice but she hadn't been half as good as Della and he really appreciated everything she did to make his life easier.

As Della continued to think about her boss, a deep crimson blush appeared on her face and she suddenly felt light headed. Her heart began to race and she couldn't breathe. She sat down on one of the chairs at the round table and realized what was causing her to feel this way. It was the same feeling she had every time she allowed herself to think about this amazing man. She loved him….she was in love with her him. For a minute, she couldn't move. "How" she asked herself…."how could this have happened?...when did it happen?" Della closed her eyes and the answer came to her. She had fallen in love with him almost from the start but knowing that it would be inappropriate not to mention impossible she buried those feelings and swore to herself that she would be nothing more to Perry Mason than his secretary. Even the late night dinners and running around chasing leads and clients, sometimes putting them in the most precarious of situations did nothing to change her mind. She had to be on her toes, she could never let her guard down. She thought she was doing a wonderful job….everything seemed fine….until this past Saturday night. She and Perry were on the Williams case. They needed a testimony from an eye witness and had called a few times asking for his help but so far he had eluded them. Perry decided the only way to get him to appear in court was with a subpoena and the attorney felt that the best way to serve him would be to go to the club the witness owned for dinner and dancing. That way, there would be less of a chance for Mr. Barker to avoid them. There was only one problem…they would have to appear to be a "couple" When Perry approached her with this scenario, he asked her if that would be alright. Della took a deep breath and told him it would be fine. They had been out to dinner before, they had even done a bit of dancing and Della thought she could handle it.

The attorney smiled then asked her if she could remember to call him Perry and stop calling him Mr. Mason. He chuckled softly then said she was getting better at referring to him by his first name After all they had been working together for almost a year….ten months to be exact. Della smiled and said she would try. They shared a teasing moment when Perry asked her to say his name a few times then clapped his hands and laughing, said that she "finally got it."

He had picked her up at her apartment and for a brief second she thought he looked at her differently. He was ever the gentleman, very attentive and complimentary. Perry was very different away from the office, more relaxed and easy going allowing her to follow suit. Everything was fine…..until that incident….it happened so quickly and she thought she had calmly covered it up. Perry had asked her if she would like to dance and she said yes. He helped up from her chair and led out to the wooden floor…..and then it happened. This time, when he held in his arms it was a little closer and a little tighter. She felt an electric current shoot through her. For a split second she couldn't breathe and she missed a step almost losing her balance. Perry had been concerned and asked if she was alright. After assuring him she was fine, they finished the dance and made their way back to the table. They stayed until they spoke to the owner and just as they were about to leave, Perry reached inside his jacket and pulled out the subpoena. As the startled man looked at them, Perry withdrew his wallet and removed several bills, leaving them on the table. With a terse "see you in court" Perry helped Della up and led her out of the club. Later at home alone, Della lay in her bed trying to sleep, reliving the evening…reliving the past months and hoping beyond hope that she would be able to go to work Monday and act normally.

The ringing of the phone brought Della back to reality. Picking up the receiver she heard Gertie's cheerful voice letting her know she was in and apologizing for being late. Della smiled and told the receptionist it was fine, all was quiet for the moment and she would be in her office in a few minutes. Hanging up, she returned to the work at hand. With experienced skill, she set out the paperwork that would require her employer's attention neatly on his large mahogany desk, arranging them in three separate piles. They included the client files for the day, seven contracts and four briefs. Turning to leave, Della stopped a moment and looked at the bust of Blackstone that sat on the marble stand next to the door. Perry used it as a hat rack but Della knew there was another reason that statue was there.

Della was so engrossed thinking about the statue she didn't hear the back door open. Perry walked through and saw his secretary standing in front of the bust, staring at it. She looked as if she were lost deep in thought and Perry had to smile at the very organized and efficient Miss Street appearing just the opposite.

Walking over to his secretary, the attorney gently placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly said "good morning Della."

Momentarily startled, Della turned and gasped. The color seemed to leave her face and Perry realized he had scared her. Taking on an apologetic tone, he said "I'm sorry Della, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Taking a deep breath, Della looked up at her boss and smiled. "I'm alright Perry. I just didn't hear you come in."

"I know. You looked like you were a million miles away. Care to tell me what you were thinking?"

"I was just looking at the bust. It's very fascinating you know."

"Really?" Perry was surprised that Della would be so taken with the sculpture.

"Yes, it….he seems so strong and commanding. If he was anything like this statue, he must have demanded a lot from those who he knew him….they must have respected him and his intelligence. After all, didn't you tell me that a lot of his rulings were what modern law is based on?"

"Yes, he was known to be quite brilliant and quite the litigator. It's said that many lawyers feared opposing him. At times he even gave lectures in the town halls and even in the town squares. He would be fierce about defending himself or anyone else that he thought was not treated fairly."

Della smiled and cocked her head to one side. Raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows her voice held admiration as she spoke. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Perry's mesmerizing blue eyes locked onto her warm hazel ones. For one brief moment, before he answered her, Mason thought he saw something in Della's beautiful eyes. His breath caught and he froze, wanting to say something but not quite sure what it was. Then the moment passed and in his clever way, he deflected the comment and took the conversation in a different direction.

"Coffee smells great, just what I needed this morning. Thanks for making a pot Della, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Everything that you need for today is on your desk. I'll get you a cup of coffee and then I have some things to take care of. We do have to go over the mail. Do you want to do it now or wait till later?"

"If you don't mind let's do it sooner than later. Tell you what, give me about 30 minutes just to look over what you so neatly and efficiently put on my desk and make a call to Paul and then we can get to the mail."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Alright then, let me go and get you that coffee." Della turned to leave then turned back to Perry. With a tease in her voice she said, "after all we wouldn't want Mr. Blackstone to see you falling asleep at your desk." Not giving Perry a chance for a retort, Della turned on her heals and went to get the coffee.

Mason finished his phone call with Paul Drake and was about to hit the buzzer to let Della know he was finished when it hit him. He suddenly remembered what he had wanted to tell his secretary. Again, his breath quickened and his pulse raced. He felt sweat on his forehead and had to loosen his tie. He hadn't slept well the past two nights and now he knew why. He was in love with her….with Della. He knew when it had happened…it was the day she had come in for her interview. He knew she would think he was out of line and she would probably run for the hills so he squelched those feelings and worked alongside this beautiful woman strictly in a professional manor. As time went on, Della became more to him than just his secretary. In these last months he had come to rely on her more and more. Now he felt she didn't work for him, but instead worked with him. Her instincts were right all the time and he trusted her implicitly. She had a special way with his clients and he relied on her to know the ones to take on and the ones to refuse. She was bright, kind, caring and compassionate and wonderfully charming and funny. Nothing seemed to frighten her and she always was ready to accompany him anywhere in any situation without a moment's hesitation. Not to mention she was exquisitely beautiful. Yes, Della Street was all things and more and Perry now realized that the dance on Saturday night was the defining moment in his feelings for her. He had taken her in his arms and held her just a little closer and a little tighter. Her skin was smooth and soft and the perfume she wore invaded his senses and made him feel weak. For one exhilarating moment while they danced he felt a stirring within him. He knew Della felt something too but she tried to brush it off. Della thought he hadn't noticed but he did. After dropping her off at her apartment, he went home to his and, try as he might found that sleep eluded him that night and the previous night as well.

Now as he sat at his desk, he knew he would have to tell her how he felt. It would be impossible to go on as if nothing had changed. The lawyer was having a conversation with himself. "How do I tell her? When do I tell her? I can't do it here. It's not the place…not romantic enough….besides, someone could walk in and that's all we would need….and if I tell her what will she do?...will she stay or will she think I just want her because she's my secretary and that's what some guys do? You better plan this right Mason or it could all blow up in your face."

The knock on the door brought Perry back to attention. Hearing his invitation to enter, Della opened the door and said, "Perry, it's a little past 9:30. Are you ready to go over the mail? Mrs. Harper will be here at 11 so if we start now we should be finished by the time she's here."

Mason looked at his secretary. It was all he could do not to lock the door, go to her, take her in his arms and make love to her right then and there. To himself he said, 'easy man, don't rock the boat. Just ask her out for Saturday night. It will give you all week to plan something special.' To Della, he smiled and said, "great minds think alike. I was just going to let you know I was ready."

Alright just let me get the coffee pot and we can get started."

As Perry watched her leave he sucked in a deep breath. In a whispered voice, he said "soon, my beautiful girl, soon."

The week flew by. It had been hectic as usual with clients, depositions, papers that had to be filed at court and by late Thursday afternoon, the wind up of the latest case. Of course Perry had won and the client and his family were effusive in their praise for Perry, Della and Paul. They had invited the trio out to dinner but Perry declined saying they had to finish some work but if it was alright they would be happy to take a rain check. The family told them they would be looking forward to it and with a last thank you good bye's were said and everyone left the courtroom. Perry, knowing that reporters and photographers would be waiting, took Della by the elbow and together with Paul guided her out the back door and to the rear elevators. On the way down to the parking garage Paul said, "Man, I'm beat. These eighteen hour days are taking its toll me. I must be getting old."

"A little less all night poker games and nightlife with the ladies might help" said Perry nudging his friend in the elbow."

Della's giggle and twinkle in her eye was not lost on the men.

"If I may ask, just what do you find so amusing beautiful?"

Teasing, Della said, "Oh it's nothing Paul. It's just that you're such a tall, handsome, strong man I wouldn't think that the long hours and late night's would bother you so much."

"Well, some of us are mere mortals. I guess I'm not as long lasting as your boss. He seems not to let these crazy hours affect him." Paul's next comment was accompanied by a smile. "You don't look like it bothers you either. You look just as gorgeous now as you did at 8 this morning. Care to tell us what you're secret is?"

Della eyed the men. Batting her eyelashes for all it was worth and taking on a saucy tone said, "Now Mr. Drake, I can't tell you that. After all don't you know a woman never reveals her secrets. There has to be some mystery now, doesn't there?"

"Beautiful and mysterious….that's a lethal combination. Should Perry and I be worried?"

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Perry moved aside so Della could exit first. As she stepped out, she turned to the men. In the voice and look that drove Perry crazy whenever she used them, she said, "what do you think?" Smiling, she started to walk away leaving Paul Drake laughing and Perry Mason feeling weak in the knees and trying to keep an even breath.

Back at the office, Perry and Della were wrapping up some last minute work, hoping to finish at a decent hour. Della was in her office when Gertie buzzed her to let her know the electrician was there. Della told Gertie to send him in. Cal came into Della's office and the secretary gave him a slip of paper showing the rooms and the lights which needed repair. With a smile Della let him know she would be in the law library if he needed anything and left the electrician to his own devices. He had worked for them before so the need for Della to walk him through everything was not necessary. Not wanting to disturb Perry, she headed for the library through the hallway connecting the other offices that made up the rest of the lawyers suite. As she left, Della didn't notice her keys laying on the desk…those same keys which she never left unattended. Someone else had also noticed those keys and before Della would be back at her desk the key to Perry Mason's office would be in that person's possession.

Upon returning to her office, Della found a note from Cal letting her know everything had been taken care of. Attached to the note was a bill that Della would take care of the following day. Sitting down at her desk, she noticed her keys on the floor. Picking them up, she admonished herself. 'Now how did they wind up here?...Good job Della. Nothing like leaving these around where anyone could find them…..you better get it together…where is your head today?" As soon as she asked herself that question, Della knew the answer. She had been distracted all week, ever since Perry asked her to dinner the coming Saturday night. Perry said they had been working so hard he thought a night out would do them both some good. Della was about to decline, remembering what had transpired the Saturday before but Perry looked her with those piercing blue eyes and that charming smile, saying he would not take no for an answer and any thought of a refusal went completely out of her head. Instead she accepted his office with a brilliant smile and a soft thank you. Della had to admit she was looking forward to the evening and a few times caught herself daydreaming, snapping out of it by the ringing of the phone or Perry buzzing her on the intercom. At home she went through her closet numerous times searching for the perfect dress and accessories to wear. Later, in bed, she thought again what it would be like to tell Perry her true feelings. She imagined herself being held in those strong arms, lying side by side and being touched and loved by this wonderful man. Wanting nothing more than to make him happy she would return that love with every part of her being. These thoughts made slumber almost impossible and only by sheer will did she allow sleep to take over for however many hours she had left till daylight and the ringing of her alarm clock.

Just as Della finished those thoughts and dropped her keys back in her purse, she realized that Perry was standing in the doorway. Looking up at him she smiled and asked, "is there something I can help you with Mr. Mason?"

The attorney returned the smile and said, "why yes there is Miss Street. I was wondering if you were finished for the day. I'm through and since there's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow I was going to see if you wanted to have a casual dinner downstairs at Clays."

"That's sounds wonderful Perry but..."

"But you're tired and have things to take care of at home. I promise Della, it won't be a long evening and I'll make sure you leave in plenty of time. I'm bushed myself. What do you say? I'd really love the company."

"With an offer like that, a girl would be crazy to refuse. Alright, you win. I'll be ready to go in a minute. Just let me freshen up a bit. I must look awful."

Perry was about to tell his secretary that she could never look anything but beautiful. Instead he smiled, grabbed both their coats and minutes later was escorting the very lovely Miss Street out of the office and downstairs to Clay's all the while desperately wanting to hold her close and hoping against hope that Saturday night would be the beginning of a wonderful future together.


	2. Chapter 2

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 2

By 8:30 the next morning Della was at work. It was her usual time although some days like today she started her day a bit earlier. This gave her some extra time to take care of things before her employer arrived at 9. When Della walked into the outer office she was greeted by Gertie's always happy mood. After chatting with the blonde receptionist for a few minutes, Della went into her own office. Hanging up her coat and dropping her purse into the bottom draw of her desk, she then busied herself looking over the mail and messages. Finished, she walked into the kitchen, made the coffee and proceeded into Perry's office. As soon as she turned on the lights and opened the blinds she sensed a problem. Something was off….something was wrong. Turning and surveying the room, she suddenly realized what it was. The statue!…..Blackstone's bust was gone! Della couldn't believe it. Where could it be? What happened to it? Leaning back against Perry's desk, the brunette's mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with a plausible explanation but she was having a hard time. Perry would be very upset by this. Just as she finished that thought the back door opened and Mason stepped through. Smiling, he was about to offer a cheery good morning but when he looked at Della, he knew something was wrong. Her face was pale and she looked as though she had seen a ghost. Walking slowly towards her, his voice was gentle as he asked with concern, "Della what is it? What's the matter?"

"It's Blackstone…..He's…..he's gone."

Perry looked across the room and his gaze fell on the empty stand. Wanting to stay calm for Della's sake, he tried keep his voice even but didn't have much success and there was no mistaking how upset he was. His voice rose in anger and frustration. "What the devil! How the hell did this happen! Turning back to his secretary, the lawyer took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Della, I didn't mean to get so carried away."

Della placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Perry please don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know that statue has meaning to you and you have every right to be upset."

As angry as he was, Della's comfort had a calming effect on Perry. His eyes met hers and he immediately felt better. Just having her there with him meant the world to him. For a split second something passed between them that needed no words. Then Perry found his voice, smiled and said. "Once again Miss Street, you know exactly what to say. Thank you. Now, let's have a real good look around to see what else is missing."

After going through both Perry's and Della's offices and checking the law library and the rest of the rooms, neither one could find anything else amiss. Perry questioned Gertie, asking her if she saw or heard anything suspicious before he or Della arrived. Her round eyes seemed to become larger than normal when Della and Perry told her of the theft. Perry also noticed that none of the locks had been jimmied which puzzled him even more. Just as he was about to decide whether or not to involve the police, he heard a strangled sound from Della. Glancing in her direction, he found her sitting on the couch, tears in her eyes and a horrified look on her face. In two long strides he went over and sat next to her. She was shaking and her breath was coming in small gasps.

Perry was taken back. He'd never seen Della like this and it completely unnerved him. Knowing he had to find out what was causing her such distress he put his hand on her shoulder and spoke in a soft tone.

"Della, what's troubling you? Can you tell me please?"

Della's head had been down. Now she looked up into Perry's eyes through long wet lashes. She knew how the statue had been stolen. It was her fault.

"Per….Perry, I….I'm so…..so sorry. It's my…..I'm….I'm the reason it's….it's gone."

Perry didn't understand. "Della, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense. How is what happened your fault?"

Della turned away. She couldn't face him. Her voice was quivering as she tried to tell him what she knew was true.

"Perry, yesterday when we came back from court….I had….I had some work to finish. Then…..Then Cal came to fix the lights and I….I had to go into the….the law library. When I came back….my keys…were…they were on the floor. I've….been sort of…..of distracted lately and I guess…..I guess I forgot to put them away. Someone….someone must have been watching and when I left they came….they came in and took the key to the office. When I put the keys back….back in my purse I….didn't even realize it was missing and….and I didn't have to…use it this morning because Gertie was…was already here."

Suddenly Della stood up and walked over to the slider. With her back to Perry, she looked out to the city she had grown to love. The next words Perry heard made almost made him physically ill.

"Perry, I think it would be better if….if….I resigned. I made such a terrible mess of things because I wasn't paying attention like I should have been. This….this would have never happened if I had been thinking clearly. You can't afford to have someone work for you that is so…..so irresponsible."

For what seemed an eternity but in fact were only seconds, silence settled over the room. Then before Della could say another word, she heard Perry instruct Gertie to hold all of his and Della's calls and they were not to be disturbed. Her eyes were closed and she felt herself being turned around.

"Della, would you please open your eyes and look at me?"

It took her a moment but finally Della did as she was asked. What she saw and heard made her think she was dreaming.

Perry had his arms on her shoulders. He held them gently but in a way that let Della know he didn't want her to leave. He spoke in his softest and most gentle voice. "Della, is there something wrong that is causing you to be so distracted because I haven't seen any evidence of it."

"I….I can't tell you. Please Perry don't…don't ask me to tell you that….anything but that." Fresh tears threatened to start again.

"Alright the subject is closed. We don't have to discuss it but Della the very last thing I want you to do is leave. I would be lost without you." Perry held onto to Della with one hand. With the other, he removed his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and used it to tenderly wipe away her tears. "Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" Don't cry, please don't cry. Perry looked at her tear stained face. "Della, do you like it here….I mean working with me?"

Della could barely get the words out. "Ye….yes…I love my job….I….mean it's more than…than a job….and….and I love working….with you."

"Well, I love working with you too…..Perry took a deep breath. He had planned a more romantic setting for what he was about to tell her, that was what tomorrow night was going to be about. 'Tomorrow night be dammed' Perry thought. 'I can't wait any longer.'

"Della, my beautiful Della. I love you. I loved you the minute you walked through my door. I knew my life would never be the same again and it hasn't. It's been better….it's wonderful and it's all because of you. I'm sorry. I know this really isn't the place. I was going to wait until tomorrow night but seeing you so upset and having you even thinking about leaving….well I couldn't let that happen. So yes, yes my darling girl, I love you. I love you from the top of your gorgeous curly head to the tips of those lovely polished toes. I know…you think I've gone mad and that I'm crazy and I am….I am so crazy over the top in love with you it's a wonder I can think of anything else."

Perry looked at Della's stunned expression. Worried that he had upset her more or scared her, he sucked in a deep breath. "Della….Della please say something…..please." Perry was beginning to feel that he had made a monumental mistake when Della gently put her delicate hand on his face. Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh Perry I love you too. I fell in love with you so fast but I never thought anything would happen. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to lose my job. You are the most wonderful man in the world and I never want to be anywhere else."

"Della"…Perry's voice was rough with emotion. He bent down and brushed her lips with a sweet kiss. Della emitted a soft moan. Her arms went around Perry's neck and he felt her shiver. Gently pulling her closer, he began to run his hands up and down her back all the while keeping his lips on hers. Della melted into him. Feeling her respond Perry deepened the kiss. Surrendering to their months of pent up passion and desire they became lost in each other. Della's head began to swim and she couldn't think. She felt hot and dizzy and weak in the knees. Perry felt his heart pound and his pulse race. His senses were overloaded. Nothing else mattered. Della had said she loved him! In his arms was the woman he never thought would be his….this beautiful, wonderful woman he thought was unattainable. She was his now and they were going to be together forever.

Reluctantly Perry broke the kiss and pulled back. Both he and Della were breathless. Meeting Della's gaze with his own, he smiled and gently moved an errant curl from her face. When Perry could speak his voice echoed his feelings. "Well, Miss Street, this certainly has been a surprising morning in more ways than one.

Della's voice was barely above a whisper. "You can say that again…Counselor."

"Counselor huh?" Perry gave his love a pleased look. That's the first time you called me that."

"I heard Paul and Mr. Burger and even Lieutenant Tragg call you that. If you don't want…."

"I love hearing you say that….and I love you." Perry tugged Della to him one more time. "You know, I don't want to let you out of my arms but…"

This time it was Della who broke the hold first. "But we have work to do….Counselor." Her smile was brilliant and her spectacular eyes were shining.

"Yes we do. Ok, first, would you please call Henry and ask him to come over and change the locks. Tell him it's an emergency and we need it done today. How does the rest of my day look?"

"Believe it or not, very light. You only have two appointments. One with the Grayson's to discuss that matter pertaining to their business and one with Mr. Lewis to make some changes in his will." Other than that, there's some papers waiting for your signature, the mail to go over, a few phone messages you have to return and that's it."

"Alright then, call the Grayson's and Mr. Lewis. Tell them an emergency has come up and make my apologies. Reschedule them for next week. I'm going to take care of the paperwork and the calls, we'll take care of the mail, wait till Henry fixes the locks and then my beauty, you and I are going to take the rest of the day off. We need to celebrate."

Della looked at her employer with a surprise expression. "Perry, how can we leave after what happened? Aren't you going to call the police and report it?"

"I thought about it but reconsidered. I'm going to talk to Paul instead. I want to keep it quiet….at least for now. I want him to get started on a few things. We'll see what he comes up with. Then we'll see about involving the police. You know I don't like to deal with them unless it's absolutely necessary. Especially Tragg. I respect him but he always makes it so difficult to do my job."

"Maybe, but somehow you always manage to come out on top."

"That's because I have Paul….and you….always you."

"Perry"….Della's voice took on a serious tone. I still feel so bad about….about this."

"Della, I don't want to hear any more apologies about the statue. This is not the worse thing that could happen. We'll take care of it. It's just a statue. The worse thing that could have happened is if you had been here when whoever it was broke in or if you ever left me. Thank God you're not hurt and we're finally together. That's all I care about…it's all that matters….right?"

Della voice was soft. "Right"

Alright then, Perry smiled and kissed the top of Della's head. "Go on baby, go do your thing. The sooner we're done the sooner we can leave." His voice held promises of things to come.

"It will be my pleasure sir. Anything for you." The secretary gave her boss one final caress on the cheek then turn and walked out of his office into her own quietly closing the door behind her.

"And anything for you too my darling….always." The attorney smiled to himself as he picked up the phone to call Paul Drake. The day had started out terribly wrong with the discovery of the theft but was turning out so wonderfully right. At that moment everything he had wished for was coming true. Perry Mason was a very happy man. Little did he realize that he and Della would soon be in terrible danger.


	3. Chapter 3

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 3

Perry Mason smiled as he drove through the streets of L.A. on his way back from Della Street's apartment. It was mid morning on Saturday….one day after the happiest day of his life…..one day after they had admitted their feelings for each other. After taking care of things at the office he had left with Della for the rest of the day. They spent the time at the Santa Monica Pier then drove to her apartment stopping at a local market to pick up the ingredients for dinner. Perry had told her he would take her to dinner wherever she wanted to go but Della said all she wanted to do was to go home so they could be alone. She wanted him all to herself she said. She wanted no photographers, no reporters, no one….just them. Her voice was sultry and the look she gave him left no doubt that Della knew exactly what she wanted. Perry could hardly concentrate on driving and Della wasn't making it easier. She snuggled up to Perry in the car and he put one arm around her and drove with the other. That wouldn't have been too bad but Della began to rub her hand across his chest and left small nibble kisses on his neck. When the car came to stop at a light, Perry turned to Della. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly and said, Della honey, please….you're making it awfully hard for me to drive and while I love all this attention if you don't stop, we might not make it home. One of Tragg's boys could pull us over for 'driving under the influence.'

"That's ridiculous Perry. We didn't have anything to drink."

"You're right but I'm still under the influence….your influence. So you see, I would be in trouble for sure."

Della looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye and an adorable pout that Perry would come to love. "Alright Counselor, I'll behave. I promise I'll be good at least till we get home. After that, all bets are off."

Perry could hardly breathe. That, Miss Street is one bet I will be happy to pay.

They finally reached Della's apartment. Perry maneuvered the car into a guest parking space, got out, then went around to help Della out. Reaching into the back seat, he removed the two bags from the market. They walked up the path and Della took out her keys. For a split second she froze, thinking about the other key. She heard Perry's voice quietly bringing her back. She looked up at him, smiled and opened the door.

Perry had been at Della's before but it had been strictly work related. He was familiar with the layout and walked into the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter. While Della busied herself putting away the groceries, Perry built a fire and poured them each a drink. Finished in the kitchen, Della went into the living room, walking over to Perry. Putting her arms around his waist, she locked her eyes on his and said, "well Mr. Mason, it's time to pay up."

"I will gladly pay what I owe but first, how about some dinner?"

Della's silky voice washed over him like a warm liqueur. "I'm not hungry for food."

That was enough for Perry. He picked Della up in his arms and carried her in to her bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. Gently he laid her down on the bed. Sitting down next to her, he took her face in his hands and looked at her, drinking her in for a long moment before he spoke. His voice was soft and almost reverent. "Della, you are so beautiful…..you're beyond beautiful…..you're incredible. I've wanted this…...wanted you…..for a long time.…all these months. With the lightest of touches Perry began to caress Della's body starting on her face and working his way to her throat, neck, shoulders and arms. Continuing his journey, his hands traveled just to the top of her breasts. He began to unbutton her blouse when he suddenly stopped. Della, whose eyes had been closed and was relishing in the feel of Perry's hands on her, opened her eyes and looked at the man who was about to become her lover.

"Perry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong….it's just….it's just that when I let myself think that we would ever be at this place….I just want everything to be perfect for you. I want you…us to remember this night forever. I love you so much. I….."

Perry never had a chance to finish. Della put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. With her fingers on his lips she spoke in a sultry tone yet her message was very clear.

"My dear, handsome, brilliant attorney….You need to stop talking."

With that, Perry's warm lips met Della's as the new lovers kissed. Clothes were divested, bodies became intertwined and were explored in fascination and wonder. Perry was gentle but thorough, teasing and tantalizing Della until she could stand it no more. Wanting to give her every pleasure, Perry slowly brought her to the precipice, then brought them over the side leaving Della moaning and withering in the most delicious ecstasy she had ever known.

Later, lying in the loving protection of Perry's arms Della had fallen asleep. He had brushed the hair away from her face asking her if she were alright. She looked up at him with a sleepy yet contented smile and nodded, too tired to talk. Right before slumber claimed her she whispered "safe….always safe….love you. Then she closed her eyes, her hands around his waist, her head on his chest and her soft luxurious curls warm against his skin. Looking down at the beautiful woman in his embrace, Perry had a revelation. He would love Della Street for the rest of his life. No other woman could hold a candle to her. He now knew why his other relationships were meaningless and never came to fruition. She was the one he was waiting for. He would take care of her, nurture her and spoil her. She was his soul.

Della stirred slightly, mumbling something unintelligible and Perry kissed the top of her head. He quietly hushed her.

"Shhhh…shhhhh….shhhh…I'm right here baby. Go back to sleep." Della snuggled even closer to Perry and he lightly rubbed her back settling her down completely. Making sure she was covered he closed his eyes and smiled at the last thought he had before he slept…..'they never did have dinner.'

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry was brought back to the present as he passed a group of shops including jewelry store and a florist. An idea came to him and he pulled over and parked his car in front of the shops. He entered the jewelry store and came out 30 minutes later, a small velvet box in his pocket. His next stop was the florist and 15 minutes later, Perry exited the shop, got back in his car and drove home. He chuckled as he remembered Della's reluctance to let him leave. Perry had awakened early. Della was curled up beside him, fast asleep. Quietly, he slid out of bed, got dressed except for his shirt and went into the bathroom where he splashed water on his face. He then went into the kitchen to see what he could do about breakfast. Finding the coffee, he made a fresh pot and proceeded to toast some bread and scramble some eggs. He would keep them warm in the oven until Della woke up. He was at the sink when suddenly he felt warm hands around his waist. He turned and looked at Della. Free of makeup and her hair still tousled from sleep, she looked, Perry thought, even more beautiful than ever. There was something about her that made Perry's heart swell with an all encompassing feeling of gratitude, and love. He still couldn't believe Della's feelings mirrored his own and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks for sending this incredible woman to him. Della was wearing a burgundy silk robe and without shoes, there was a definite height difference between the lawyer and his secretary. Standing there dressed like that, she reminded Perry of a young girl. Perry lightly caressed her face then reached down and left a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he brushed a wisp of hair away from her forehead and said, "well good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"It was the most wonderful night of sleep of my life…..and…..the part that came before wasn't too bad either. However when I woke up I was all alone. I didn't like that part at all. I never want to wake up alone again."

Perry chuckled lightly. "I don't either my beauty. We'll have to see what we can do about that. In the meantime, how about some breakfast? Then as much as I don't want to I'm going to have to leave."

"Della began to kiss Perry's bare chest and looked up at him with a mischievous grin. Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes honey. I have some things to do….and I have to shower and change. Remember we have a date tonight."

"I remember but you didn't tell me where you're taking me."

"That, my dear" said Perry as he tapped Della on the end of her nose "is a surprise. Just be ready at 4:30. Now come on, let's have breakfast."

The couple sat down and ate a leisurely breakfast basking in the newness of their love…..and it was a full two hours after they were through that Della Street finally let Perry Mason leave her apartment…..and her bed.

Back at his apartment, Perry took care of a few things then picked up the phone. He made two calls. The first was to Paul to see if he'd come up with any leads. The P.I said he was sorry but as yet he had nothing to report. He had men on the case and as soon as he heard anything he would let Perry know. Perry thanked him and told him to have a nice weekend. Paul said the same and something in Perry's voice raised the detective's antennae Paul made a mental note to talk to his friend on Monday….and not just about business. The second call Perry made was to the restaurant where he was taking Della that evening. He had made the reservation earlier in the week but now called to make sure everything would be as he requested.

Perry had made reservations at the Chart House. It was up the coast in Dana Point and had a reputation for being one of the most elegant restaurants in Southern California. The ambiance was beautiful. Tables and booths were placed in a circle in front of large picture windows that overlooked the beach. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room and after sunset, soft dim lighting along with candles that were lit on the tables gave the room a gorgeous, picturesque and romantic look. The food was known to be incredible and the staff was courteous and friendly.

Perry had heard about this place from one of his clients. The man raved about it and with a smile told Perry it was a perfect place for a wonderful evening for two. Perry thanked his client for the 'review' and said he would definitely try it. That was last year and since there was no one in the attorney's life that meant anything to him he never saw the reason to go. But now, there was Della and Perry knew this was the place for her….for them. He planned to pick her up in the late afternoon so they would arrive in enough time to see the sunset. After dinner and dancing he would then drive to the end of the town where a group of rocks jutted out over the ocean. A few feet away from the rocks, one was able to park the car and look out over the beach and sea.

Perry hoped Della would approve of his choice. Since this was their first 'official' date as a couple, he wanted it to be special. He hoped she would have an unforgettable evening. His plans set, the lawyer finished reading over a brief, made himself a sandwich and sat down with it and a beer to watch the game. He sat back, relaxed and smiled to himself. He already missed Della and was looking to the evening with great anticipation.

Della looked in the mirror one final time. She looked beautiful as always, her hair and makeup were perfect, and the dress she was wearing was gorgeous. It was emerald green, strapless and satin, had a tight bodice and full skirt and was perfect for an Autumn evening. The dress came with a short matching jacket and Della had chosen black peep toed sandals and a black clutch evening bag to complete her ensemble. Small gold hoops were in her ears and a thin gold bangle bracelet graced her slender wrist. The overall look was elegant, yet understated and classic, much like the woman herself. Della had wonderful taste, whether in clothes or with everything else. Her apartment was warm and inviting with subtle colors, furnishings and textiles. Della Street was in a class by herself and anyone who ever came in contact with her was always charmed by the stunning brunettes beauty, intelligence, warmth and sincerity. Finished getting ready, Della walked into the living room and smiled. Her eyes traveled to her dining room table where the dozen pink, red and white roses were sitting in a beautiful silver vase. They had arrived earlier in the afternoon along with the card. The note read, Miss you already. Looking forward to a wonderful evening. Love, Perry. Della walked over to the table and breathed in their intoxicating fragrance. She lightly touched a petal and thought again how wonderful her handsome attorney was. She couldn't wait to see him….to be in his arms. A few minutes later the ringing of the doorbell told of his arrival.

Perry stood on the other side of the doorway, his eyes locked onto Della's. For a moment he couldn't speak or move. All he could do was stare at her. She looked absolutely exquisite. Perry finally took a step inside. He gathered Della in his arms and kissed her so passionately that when he let her go, Della had to lean against Perry for support. Finding her voice, she said "I guess you're happy to see me."

Perry was almost breathless himself. "I am indeed and you look….gorgeous. You always look wonderful but tonight you will definitely turn heads."

"Thank you sir but I only care about turning one man's head. "You look pretty good yourself, Counselor. By the way, thank you for the roses. They're my favorite and these are absolutely beautiful. What did I do to deserve them?"

"Well, in the first place, this has been a very special two days. This is the start of our future together and I wanted to do something to show you how much I love you and just so you know I intend to spoil you for the rest of your life."

Della's eyes began to fill with tears. In order to spare her an emotional moment, Perry lightly kissed her forehead and said, "Now, shall we go?

"Yes, let's. I'll just get my jacket."

"Here, allow me." Perry took the jacket from the back of the chair and held it for Della. As she slipped into it Perry pulled her back to him for a hug causing her to shiver. Then they walked out into the cool air, Della locked the door and Perry led her to the car and the start of their evening.

The drive to Dana Point had been delightful. It took a little over an hour and Perry had taken the 101 instead of the freeway, giving the couple the opportunity to talk and take in the sights as the car sped on to the restaurant. Perry had turned on the radio and as they listened to the soft strands of modern Jazz, Della again snuggled up to Perry and he put one arm around her as he drove. This would be the way it would be for all future car rides whenever they were alone, away from the press and prying eyes.

Arriving at the Chart House, Perry maneuvered the big Cadillac up to the front of the establishment and brought it to a stop. He got out of the car, handed the keys to the valet, then went around to the other side and helped Della out. Guiding her into the restaurant, they stopped at the reservation stand where a young man was standing. After giving his name, and told their table was ready, Perry and Della were led into the dining room. Just as he requested, they were shown to a table in the back which offered a perfect view of the beach but afforded them privacy as well.

After bringing them each a glass of wine, the waiter left them alone, telling them he would be back in a while to take their orders.

"Oh Perry, its beautiful here."

"It is beautiful isn't it? I was hoping you would like it. Perry took hold of Della's hand and brought it up to his lips, tenderly kissing the inside of her palm. He lightly caressed her arm sending a warm blush up Della's neck and face. Della wasn't sure if it was from the wine or Perry's touch. She had an idea it was both.

Perry gazed at the beautiful woman across from him. Tonight he would take everything slow. He would make the evening last. This place and this night were not to be rushed.

"How's your wine darling, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's delicious."

"Good. I'm sure the food will be just as delectable."

The waiter returned to take their order. When he had finished, with Perry's approval he poured another glass of wine and directed their attention to the window. Then walking away, he left the couple alone to enjoy the beauty of the moment.

As the sun set, giving off its dazzling colors of gold, red and orange, Perry couldn't take his eyes off Della. She was as radiant as the sunset itself.

Della's eyes were transfixed on the view. "Perry this is amazing. Have you ever seen anything so breathtaking?"

"Every day"

"Della turned to look at Perry momentarily confused by his answer. When she realized the meaning of his statement, she smiled and that blush returned. Before she could say anything their food arrived and they began to eat. Perry had ordered for them both and was anxious to see if Della approved of his choice. There was a Cesar salad and stuffed mushrooms to start. For the entre he had chosen prime rib with grilled asparagus and bliss potatoes. Familiar with Della's appetite Perry made sure to order her the smaller size of beef. The couple ate in companionable silence but with looks and touches that said far more than words. Their meal over, Della pronounced it simply divine and said she would have to stick to nothing but salad for a week. Perry, happy that Della enjoyed her dinner, kissed her hand again declaring she was perfect and he would make sure that more than just salad would be on Della's menu for the rest of the week. Just then the band began to play and Perry stood and walked around to where Della was seated.

"Would you dance with me Miss Street?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure Mr. Mason."

Taking Della's hand Perry helped her up and led onto the floor. He held her close as they danced reveling in the fact that this beautiful creature was now his and he could be as demonstrative as he wanted. No more subtle touches, no more wishing, no more holding back. In his arms was the most wonderful woman on the face of the earth and she belonged to him.

Della settled herself in Perry's arms. Effortlessly, she followed his lead with an elegance and grace of someone who was born to it. If one didn't know better, they could have sworn this couple had been dancing together forever. Della couldn't believe she was here. Everything she had dreamed about…everything she had wanted these past months had come true. Della knew she would love Perry forever. She had gladly given her heart to him and from this time on she would do anything and everything to protect him and make him happy. He was her life now and even though their love was new, for her it was so pervasive that a complete stranger would just have to look at her and they would know her feelings for this amazing man.

The band stopped for a break and Perry led Della back to the table. The waiter came over to inquire if they would like desert. Perry again ordered, choosing the crepes. In a few minutes they were brought to the table. Perry drizzled some orange and chocolate sauce on them, then put some on a fork and delicately fed it to Della. She delighted in the taste, savoring the creamy sauce.

Finished with the desert, Della leaned back in her seat and gazed into Perry's eyes. Her voice was soft. I'll say one thing Counselor, you sure know how to spoil a girl."

"So you really liked it here?"

"How could I not? It was amazing and wonderful and beautiful. It was perfect….you made it perfect. Thank you darling."

Perry took a deep breath. It was the first time she had used an endearment. The attorney was clearly moved and his voice was rough with emotion as he spoke. "You're very welcome sweetheart but the evening is not quite over. Perry reached into his pocket and extracted the velvet box. Placing in front of Della he said, "I saw this and it reminded me of us. I hope you like it."

Della looked at the box then back at Perry. Too surprised to speak she sat there for a moment. Perry touched her arm and said quietly, "just open it honey."

With shaking hands Della opened the box to reveal the treasure inside. There against soft satin lay a diamond necklace. It was two hearts intertwined. It was a perfect size and hung from a delicate silver chain.

Della touched it lightly with her fingers and that's all it took. The emotions of the last two days had finally caught up with her. The theft, Perry's admission then her own, the night before, how tender and caring and loving he was, the roses, this place, Perry wanting everything to be perfect, his spoiling her and now this exquisite necklace, the meaning of which was not lost on Della. She lowered her head and the tears began to silently fall down her face unbidden. Instantly, Perry was at her side, having moved his chair next to hers. Tenderly, he lifted her face to his and wiped away her tears with his fingers. His voice was soft and gentle. "Della, don't cry, please don't cry. If you don't like it, we can exchange it for something else."

Della took a deep breath and smiled through her tears. "Oh Perry, of course I like it…I love it. I've never seen anything so beautiful. It's perfect and I know what it means but…but I don't deserve this…this is too much….tonight was so special….this place and the sunset. I'll never forget it."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for and for your information my love, you do deserve this. You are beautiful and wonderful and amazing and you deserve everything I can give you and more. Now, would it be alright if I put this on for you?"

"Yes Counselor that would be more than alright."

Perry placed the necklace on Della, leaving a soft kiss on the spot where he closed the chain. Turning Della around to face him, he looked at the necklace and smiled. "I knew this would be perfect for you and it is….its just like you…perfectly beautiful. Now, are you ready to leave? I want to show you one more thing before we go home."

Della looked down at her gift and again touched it lovingly. Her voice held wonder. "I don't think I could stand another surprise."

Perry laughed. Helping Della on with her jacket he said, this won't be as traumatic, I promise."

Della placed her hand in Perry's. "Well in that case Mr. Mason, lead the way."

The drive to the point took only a few minutes. Perry parked along the edge and put the top down. From where they sat the couple had a direct view of the beach and the ocean. The night was brilliantly clear and the stars twinkled against a velvety black pallet making it seem as though they were dancing on the water. The glow from the moons pearl orb added to the beauty of the scene.

Wrapped up in Perry's arms, Della's voice was just a whisper. "Like I said Counselor, a perfect evening."

"Yes it was baby. Are you ready to leave?"

"I guess so but first there's something I want to do."

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

Della didn't answer him. Instead she turned and in a split second climbed up on Perry's lap, where she proceeded to show him exactly just how much she had loved the evening. They became so engrossed in one another that they didn't feel the slight chill in the air or hear the sound of thunder…it was the lull before the storm. They especially didn't notice a car parked a few feet away from them….the same car that had been following them ever since they had left Della's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 4

A little over a week had gone by since the statue had been stolen. To Perry and Della's dismay, Paul had not been able to come up with a single lead. Della could sense Perry's frustration and it bothered her because he had said very little on the subject. Other than a few comments to Paul, he had remained silent. Della's intuition told her that Perry knew she was still upset over the keys and that she still blamed herself…..and there was something else. The secretary always had a feeling that the sculptor held a special meaning for Perry. Della wanted to ask Perry about it but she knew she would have to be careful how she approached the matter.

Now it was Sunday afternoon. They had again spent the weekend together and the day before brought some clothes and other essentials over to each other's apartments. Her arms around Perry's waist Della had looked up at him with those inviting eyes and brilliant smile. She used the tone in her voice when she really wanted something. She explained that it would be good when he stayed over on the weekends and…she said, her voice taking on a sultry quality, if he wanted to stay during the week. It would, she rationalized, be easier for him. He wouldn't have to leave to go home and change and then have to come back to her apartment or take the time to go home before going to the office. Perry had laughed, kissed the top of her head and said he thought it was a great idea. In fact, he said, Della should do the same thing. That task completed, they had taken care of Della's errands, returned to her apartment, showered, changed and gone to dinner.

They had driven to a little out of the way restaurant in the valley and then attended an art show at a small gallery nearby. It showcased local artists and was part of the town's Fall Festival. Della had fallen in love with a painting of a beach scene done in water color. She also found a ceramic bowl for her coffee table. Over her protests, Perry bought them for her, tugging her to him and telling her it made him happy to do it. Della smiled, thanked him with a kiss and they made arrangements to have the purchases delivered. As they turned to leave, Perry spotted a marble statue and he momentarily paused to look at it. Then putting his arm around Della, he led her outside into the cool Autumn air, back to the car and home.

Perry was on the couch reading the paper. Della walked in from her bedroom. She went over, sat down and put her head on his shoulder. Feeling her next to him, he put down the paper and wrapped her up in his arms. They were quiet for a while just relishing in the feel of being close. Then Della looked up at the man she loved. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Perry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"I…I don't mean to pry and of course you don't have to tell me but…."

"But you want to know about the statue…what it means to me."

Della sat up and looked at the lawyer with wide eyes. "How did you know what I was going to ask you?"

Perry pulled Della onto his lap and again held her in a gentle embrace. He smiled and brushed a wisp of hair from her face.

"First my darling, I think I know you pretty well by now. I know how those wheels turn in that beautiful head of yours. You haven't said much about it even though it's been on our minds. You have an innate curiosity so I'm not surprised you want to know about it. It's only natural and…..if I am not mistaken, you always wondered if there was a reason I had it in my office other than its use for my hat. I placed it across from my desk so I could pretty much see it from anywhere in my office. You probably figured if it wasn't that important to me, I would have put it behind my desk instead. After all, I could have put my hat on his head no matter where I put him."

"Della, I love you. Part of having a relationship…of being together is finding out about each other. My life is an open book where you're concerned. I don't want any secrets between us ever, no matter how trivial you think they are, agreed?"

"I love you too and you're right….no secrets."

"That's my girl. Alright, now I am going to tell you how I came in possession of the illustrious Mr. Blackstone's bust."

"When I was in law school there was this guy. His name was John Michael Hunter the 3rd but everybody called him Jack. He came from a lot of money…old money and "Jack" was definitely a more befitting name. He was a party guy…loved to socialize, stay out late, go to clubs, that sort of thing. He was tall and good looking and knew how to get everyone to like him and help him out of a jam if need be. The guys became his best friends, myself included and the girls were crazy about him. They would drop at his feet like flies and just swoon when he was around. His father gave really big gifts to the college and law school if you know what I mean so there was no doubt that Jack would be accepted. He came to me and asked me if I could help him get through a couple of classes so I did. Then the beginning of our last year I made the law review and I could tell that Jack was not happy about it. Again he asked me to help him out and again I said I would. Then finals came around. One of them was contract law. I was already in the room when Jack came in and sat down next to me. We talked for a few minutes then the professor came in and we started the exam. Halfway through I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up and that's when I saw Jack trying to copy from my paper. I didn't say anything right then but after it was over and everyone was leaving, I grabbed Jack by the arm and told him he couldn't leave. He tried to worm his way out but I held on. When there was no one left, I let him have it. I told him I felt used…like an idiot because I had helped him and this was the way he thanked me. Jack swore he wasn't cheating, he had just taken a little break. What we didn't know is that the professor had forgotten something and came back. He had heard the whole argument. Two days later, he called me into his office and we had a talk. A few days after that Jack got a letter saying that because of what had happened he would not be allowed to return for his final semester and therefore would not be allowed to graduate."

Della, knowing there was more story to be told and it obviously was upsetting to Perry was gentle in asking the next question.

"Oh Perry, he sounds like an awful person…and after everything you did to help him. I'm not surprised though. You are wonderful like that. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. So where does the statue fit in to all of this?"

Perry laughed a little. "I'm sorry sweetheart I guess I got ahead of myself. A month before finals my parents came to visit me. Like I said Jack had asked me to help him again and I did. My parents had arrived on a Wednesday. We planned to have dinner together that night and the next and then I would be free for the weekend and be able to spend it with them. I told Jack I wouldn't be available to him once my parents arrived. At first he tried to get me to change my plans but then he let it go. I didn't think anything of it and went on my way. My Mom loved art and so that weekend we went to an art gallery and who do you think was there?"

"Let me guess, Jack."

"You guessed right. It was Jack and he was with what you would call a dish. I introduced Jack to my parents and we spoke for a while. Anyway, we came across the bust and my parents said they wanted to get it for me. Unfortunately it was more than they could afford. They felt terrible but I brushed it off and I told them it didn't matter…..and it didn't. I was just happy to see them. We went out to dinner and had a nice rest of that weekend but I always knew my parents felt bad about not being able to buy the statue."

"Well, the next Friday night Jack invited me over to his apartment for a poker game. When I walked in, I saw the bust. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. It like he was gloating. He said that he decided to buy the statue because since my Mom had an eye for art and since we were obviously so taken with it, he thought it was a good investment. Said it would give him a certain 'air'. When I heard that it made my blood crawl. He also said that he didn't need my help any more. I'll tell you I was sort of glad about that. He was the most shallow person I had ever met. Anyway, we started to play and lo and behold I was winning. Of course Jack wasn't happy about it and wanted to bet. So, I took him up on it. I told him I only wanted one thing….the statue. Jack started to protest but the other guys wouldn't let him get away with it. We continued to play…..and I won. I thought 'Mr. High and Mighty' would have a fit. Our friends were really happy I won. By that time they were pretty much fed up with Mr. Hunter themselves."

Perry thumbed Della under the chin and smiled. "So my beauty, now you know the story behind the statue. Maybe I shouldn't have bet the statue but it felt really good. I always felt that Jack was jealous of me although I don't know why."

Della looked lovingly at Perry. Her voice was soft. "My handsome Mr. Mason, I can tell you why Jack the creep was jealous. You were the better man and he knew it. You deserved that statue. You deserve every success that you obtained…and more. You are an amazing man and I am always so proud of you….how you live your life…how you treat others. It's all part of you and why I love you so much. Speaking of loving you, this has been some week. I've almost had to pinch myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Perry gathered Della even closer to him. "I can tell you that you definitely are not dreaming baby." The kiss he left on her delicious lips left no doubt in Della's mind that her dream was very real.

After dinner the couple sat by the fire, listening to the romantic music of Sinatra and Nat King Cole. Della was stretched out on the sofa, her head pillowed in Perry's lap. He was gently stroking her hair and caressing her face. She was beginning to get that drowsy feeling when she heard his voice.

"Sweetheart, it's getting late and you look so tired. You can't even keep your eyes open. I think it's time for me to say goodnight and go home."

Della sat bolt upright and looked at Perry. "Aren't you forgetting something Counselor?"

"I didn't forget. I was going to kiss you when I left."

"I'm not talking about kissing me. Has it slipped your brilliant mind that you have some of your things here?"

"Oh, so I assume you want me to stay?" Perry was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

Della snaked her arms around Perry's neck, gently caressing him at the nape. "Welllll…..If you don't want to stay, you don't have to. I would never want you to do anything that you would be opposed to." Della purred in that silky voice that drove Perry crazy. The look she gave him stole his breath and his heart began to pound.

Perry knew he would stay. He would do anything…..give anything for her. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he could care less.

"Alright my girl, I'll stay. In fact I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Perry stood up with Della still in his arms. Just as he was about to carry her into the bedroom the phone rang.

"Damm!" Now who the hell would be calling here at ten 'o clock at night?"

"Honey, let me get it. It might be important. It might be Paul"

The lawyer was none too happy but he knew his secretary was being sensible. He put her down gently and she walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

There was nothing but silence.

"Della tried again and again there was silence.

Her face suddenly paled and in one long stride Perry went to her and took the phone.

"Who the hell is this and what do you want? Either talk or hang up…NOW!"

A muffled voice came across the wire.

"I know all about you Mason….and your beautiful Miss Street. I also know who has the statue."

Perry repeated himself trying to keep an even temper. "I asked you who you are."

"That's not important Mason. The only thing you have to be worried about is when I'll be calling again…and I will…..and Mason, I'd be real careful if I were you. You never know who could be watching…..what could happen. Anything could be taken from you…..anything or anyone at any time."

The line went dead and Perry all but slammed the receiver back on its cradle.

Della had picked up the extension in the bedroom. She was still holding the phone in her hand when Perry found her standing by her bed shaking. Quickly he went over to her and removed the receiver from her hand and returned it to the base. He took Della into his arms and spoke softly

"Shhhh….shhhh…shhhh…It's alright darling, I'm right here. Don't be afraid. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. We'll get to the bottom of this I promise. Here, let's sit down ok? Perry sat down on the bed with Della, his arm still around her. "I'm going to fix us a drink. Would you like some wine or would you prefer a brandy?"

"It doesn't matter." Della spoke quietly but her next statement was very clear. "I want you to call Paul….and Perry, now it's time. I want you to call Lieutenant Tragg…..We need the police."


	5. Chapter 5

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 5

Paul Drake's coded knock could be heard on Perry's back door. Hearing Mason call out a "come in" the handsome detective entered the attorney's office. He sat down in the comfortable client's chair, turning sideways and throwing his long legs languidly over the arm. He smiled as he addressed his friend.

"Morning pal, how are you?"

Perry looked at the P.I. and gave him a rueful smile. "Good morning to you too Paul, and in answer to your question, better than last night. This isn't the first time I've had this happen but I don't mind telling you it was a little crazy. Having some creep making anonymous calls is eerie. I was more concerned about Della. It really unnerved her. Usually she can handle just about anything but this really upset her. It took me a while to settle her down. She finally fell asleep but woke up twice. I got her back to sleep but I know she didn't get enough rest. I wanted her to stay home today or at least take the morning off but you know Della. She wouldn't do it. Said she was fine. I'm going….."

Perry stopped in mid sentence, concerned that he may have said too much about his and Della's relationship. It was still very new and Perry was acutely aware of his lady's penchant for privacy. It was something they both craved. Perry was used to the notoriety. From the start, Della never complained but now that they were a couple the lawyer was more determined than ever to protect her.

Paul, realizing that his friend might have been uncomfortable giving away private moments between him and Della made sure his next statement was low keyed and sincere. "It's good you were there. That alone must have made her feel better."

"Paul…"Perry started to say something but Paul held up his hand to interrupt him.

"Perry, we've been friends a long time right?"

"Right"

"So I'm going to say something to you and I want you to listen. I am happy for you pal…for you and Della. I knew right away that you two were meant to be together. It as clear as day. The way you look at each other when you think no one is watching…you're in a better mood when she's around and heaven help us all when she's not…..Your tone is softer when you talk to her and if she happens to make a mistake which is a rarity you play it down and joke with her so she doesn't feel bad. When the three of us are out to dinner you always make sure she's near you and if we're out running around on a case and she's with us you make sure we watch out for her. Now here's the thing. You don't have to worry about me. You know that whatever you tell me is just between us. Your relationship with that beautiful lady out there is just that…yours and hers alone. You don't owe anyone any explanation especially me. Like I said, I'm thrilled for you guys. She's the best thing that could have happened to you….yep, she's the real deal…she's for keeps."

"Thanks Paul, thanks. That means a lot coming from you. I know I don't have to worry about you. You're my best friend. I trust you with my life…and Della's. It's everybody else. It's bad enough now with the press and photographers and the gossip mongers. I don't want to give them anything else. Della and I….we want to keep our private life private….well as much as we can." Perry smiled at the man who he loved like a brother. "You're right about Della. She is the real deal and she is for keeps. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. I just want to take care of her and protect her and keep her safe. She's everything to me."

"Man Perry, you got it bad don't you?"

The attorney's eyes were fixed on the door that separated his and his secretary offices. "Yeah I do Paul and I wouldn't want it any other way."

As the men shared a laugh, the object of their conversation walked through the door. When she saw Paul she smiled and said, "well good morning Mr. Drake. I didn't know you were here. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great beautiful, thank you….and may I say Miss Street, you are looking exceptionally lovely this morning."

Standing up, Perry walked around his desk and put his arm around Della. His voice was soft. "Paul's right. You look gorgeous as always."

Della smiled her spectacular smile at the men. Thanking them for the compliment, she looked at Perry knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Perry…"

"He knows darling….and he figured it out before I could tell him."

"That's fine counselor. I wouldn't expect anything different. He is after all a great detective…and your best friend." Della placed her hand on Perry's face and gave it a gentle pat.

"Now Mr. Mason the reason I came in here was to tell you that Lieutenant Tragg called. He will be here in an hour."

"Good, maybe between Paul and Tragg we can get to the bottom of this once in for all."

"Well as much as I love your company, I'm going back to my office. I have work to do." Leaving a smile for her handsome attorney and his good looking friend, Della gave Perry an intimate look then turned and walked out of his office and into her own.

The attorney sighed deeply and once again sat down behind his desk

"Alright Perry, what gives?"

"I think I just lied to Della. I don't think you or Tragg can get to the bottom of this. I really have a bad feeling about it."

"Listen pal, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you but I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll find who we're looking for. You know, Tragg can be a royal pain but when you need him and his department, they can really be helpful."

"I know you're trying buddy. You always deliver and you're right about Tragg. This is different though. I can't explain it. First the statue, then that phone call."

"They're definitely connected."

"Yes they are but there's something more. I just can't put my finger on it. Whoever it is must have a beef with me but for the life of me I can't figure out why. I don't like it but I can handle it.…." Perry momentarily stopped talking and rubbed his hand across his face. He had one more thing to say to the P.I.

"Paul I need you to do something for me."

Whatever you need Perry…..anything at anytime."

"I appreciate it. It's about Della. She's to be protected at all times….at any cost.

"Consider it a done deal pal."

A look passed between the two men. At that moment Paul Drake realized the depth of his friend's feelings for the beautiful brunette. He knew that Perry would give anything and everything he had to keep her safe….he would even give his life.

At 10:30 Della escorted Lieutenant Tragg into Perry's office. After some pleasantries and small talk, with Della handing each man a cup of fresh coffee, the craggy faced detective began to speak.

"Alright Perry, any new developments since last night?"

"Not a one Lieutenant. Paul hasn't come up with anything either."

"Well, the first thing we'll do is to put a tap on your phone here and at home." Tragg turned to Della who was seated on the edge of Perry's desk. "Della, I think it would be a good idea if we put a tap on your home phone as well."

Della's eyes met Perry's. Without saying a word, he let her know he agreed with Tragg.

The secretary's voice held resignation. "Alright Lieutenant, whatever you and Perry think is best."

"I'll get right on it Counselor. If it's O.K. with you, I'll have my man stop by in a couple of hours. Then you can make arrangements to meet him at your apartment. After that, you can go over to Della's.

"That will be fine Tragg, thanks."

"Perry if you don't need me anymore, I think I'll go over to the phone company and try to get a hold of their records from last night. Maybe that will tell us something more definitive. Also, if you would like, I could meet Tragg's guy over at your places for the phone taps. That way, it will save you and Della the trouble."

"That will be great Paul on both counts. Thanks buddy, it's much appreciated. Oh and please check in with me as soon as you can about the phone records I want to know either way."

"Will do….See ya later." Paul walked over to Della and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry beautiful. We'll get to the bottom of this." He gave the secretary a kiss on the cheek, then turned to the Detective who was putting on his hat. "Walk you out Lieutenant?"

"After you, Mr. Drake." The two men headed for the door. As an afterthought, Tragg turned back to Perry.

"If the taps don't work and we can't get a line on the phone records, we'll try something else. We'll get this guy Perry, whoever he is. We'll get him, you have my word." Then turning back to the door, he looked at Paul and said, "Let's go Drake. We have work to do and I don't want to waste any more time."

"That's something I never thought I see" Perry said to himself. "Tragg being cooperative and actually being nice." Perry's thoughts were interrupted by Della's voice. She didn't sound quite right.

"Perry…."

The attorney immediately sensed Della's uneasiness. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared"

Perry was surprised. Della wasn't afraid of anything. They had been in dangerous situations before when working a case. She was always there, right by his side. She met every challenge head on and when something or someone was wrong, she let you know it. It was one of the things that had endeared her to him right at the beginning. Looking at her now, Perry realized why she was frightened. This time it was personal. This time it was directed at him….at both of them. Instantly he was by her side pulling her into his embrace.

"Della, I know you're scared but I promise it will be alright. I promise you my love, everything will be fine."

Safe in Perry's strong arms, Della rested her head against his broad chest. Looking up at him, she shook her head. "Perry, I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you. Whoever it is obviously has some grudge against you. I'm glad that Paul and the police are helping us. I'm very grateful. If anything happened to you…."

"Perry looked at the beautiful woman in his arms. He was amazed at her devotion and love for him. It overwhelmed him and filled him with a sense of wonder and a feeling of peace he had never before experienced. His voice was gentle and soft and his touch tender as he caressed her face. "Nothing is going to happen to me baby. Not as long as I have you by my side."

Della's voice was just a whisper. "Always and forever darling….always and forever."

Perry bent down and pressed his warm lips to Della's. He kissed her softly, then deeply then softly again making sure she grasped the meaning of the kiss. He needn't have worried. Della responded, leaving no doubt in Perry's mind that she indeed understood. Breaking away, Della again put her head on Perry's chest, that warm, wonderful, peaceful and loving feeling washing over her. He held her in his embrace, relishing in the way she felt in his arms. The couple remained locked together and for just a few minutes the rest of the world disappeared.

Della was standing on the balcony of Perry's apartment. Suddenly there was a warm breath on her neck and strong arms were pulling her back against a large frame. Perry put his face next to Della's, nuzzling her neck. When he spoke his voice was soft and gentle, sounding nothing like the booming voice he used in the courtroom. "You, my beauty are something else. You look just as ravishing as you did this morning."

Della turned into Perry's touch. "Thank you sir….and you Counselor" she said, placing her hand on his face "are so handsome even though you have a slight five o'clock shadow."

The attorney chuckled lightly and smiled at his secretary. I'm sorry darling. It's kind of scratchy isn't it?

"A little but I don't mind. I actually love you this way." Della's voice turned sultry…."and every other way too. In fact, just wait until later."

"Oh and what's going to happen later?" Perry felt his heart begin to pound.

Della's arms went around Perry's neck, pulling his face down to hers. "Later, Mr. Mason I intend to show you just how many ways I love you."

In one smooth movement Perry picked Della up in his arms. His voice was ragged. "You know me baby. I never like to put anything off." Perry carried Della into his bedroom. As they entered, Perry stopped dead in his tracks then slowly put Della down. Stunned, they both looked around. Someone had been here. The bottom of the bedspread was turned up and now lay on the bed itself as though that person had been looking under it. A set of boxes that Perry kept on the top shelf of his closet had been taken down and looked through.

"Dam it! First the statue and now this!" He turned and with Della went into the second bedroom which he used for an office. Upon entering, everything looked normal until Perry turned to his left and saw the desk draws opened. He walked over and was about to shut them when he noticed something missing. Looking at Della he answered before she could ask what was wrong.

"It's my books Della. Whoever was here….whoever is doing this stole my bank books."


	6. Chapter 6

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 6

Wearing a dark overcoat and a hat the tall man walked into the First National Bank and over to the window. The bank had just opened a new branch in Ventura. The young woman behind the opened casement smiled at the customer.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?

The man kept his head partially lowered, avoiding direct eye contact with the girl.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal….actually two withdrawals from two accounts."

"Certainly sir." The girl reached under the counter and produced withdrawal slips and a small card. "If you would be so kind as to sign your name, it will just take me a moment to check the signature card. It's policy you know and since this is only my second day I don't know you personally. I'm just beginning to familiarize myself with our clientele."

"I understand. That's quite alright. The man signed the card then handed it back to the teller. "Thank you sir, I'll only be a moment." She turned and walked back to a set of filing cabinets Pulling the correct draw opened she moved the files until she came to the one that was needed. Removing the folder she opened it, looked inside for a moment and held the card the man had given her close to the paper. Satisfied, she returned the file to the cabinet and closed the draw. Walking back to the window, she gave the man two withdrawal slips. He filled them out and handed them back to her. When she saw the amounts she hesitated briefly then looked at the man and spoke in a low tone to insure privacy. "Are you sure of the amounts?" He nodded and in a few short minutes the transaction was complete. As the man put the money in a briefcase, the young lady made an observation. "You know sir, pictures can be deceiving. You look much thinner than you do in the papers." The man said nothing but as he started to turn away and walk out of the building the girl called out…"Have a nice day Mr. Mason."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Della felt his hands caressing her body…..lightly…tenderly. His face next to hers, she heard him murmur softly in her ear. "Della, Della honey it's time to get up."

"Mmmmm…..do I have to?" Her voice was drowsy with sleep. Perry looked down at her and smiled. She sounded like a little girl who didn't want to get up for school. He ran his fingers through her rich brown curls and said, "Come on sleepy head, its 8:00. We have a lot to do today."

Della sat bolt upright in bed and looked at the attorney. Using the palm of one hand she wiped the sleep from her eyes and covered her mouth with the other to stifle a yawn.

"Why didn't you wake me? You're right we do have a lot to take care of today. Besides the appointments, I have to get the Brady papers filed at court, we have that deposition at eleven….at least they are coming to the office, not to mention the typing and filing I have to do and there are several contracts that need your signature…..and we're meeting with Paul this morning and the accountant this afternoon."

Perry smiled, gently brushed the hair away from Della's face then leaned down and kissed softly. Breaking away, he looked at her and shook his head imperceptibly.

"What?"

"It's you darling, just you. You are so beautiful and if I haven't told you lately I'm telling you now. Della Street, I love you more than life itself and I am so thankful you are in my life…in the office and out. You know, even though we've only been together a few weeks, it's though we've been together forever. I don't know about you but I for one am very happy."

Della's arms went around Perry's neck and she leaned into him, her lips feather brushing against his. Even that slight sensation made him moan.

Della's gaze met his. Almost whispering she asked "what do you think Counselor?"

"I think, my girl, that if I don't leave right now and let you get ready we will certainly never leave this room today, appointments or not."

Della teased Perry with a small pout and a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Well then I guess you'd better leave so I can take a quick shower and get dressed…although….you could stay and help me."

"Della…"

"Oh alright, I'll be good. I guess I'm just incorrigible."

Perry laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Yes you are. You are absolutely adorable and I never want you to change. Now you get started and I will make some coffee. We'll stop at Clay's and get breakfast to go.

"Sounds good to me." Della flashed Perry a brilliant smile

The attorney thumb his secretary under her chin and gave her a wink. Standing, he felt Della's hand on his arm and turned to face her.

Della wanted to lighten the worry that was in back of the lawyers mind…the one topic Perry had avoided so as not to spoil the wonderful few minutes for her….he wanted to make sure she had a lovely start to her day. Her voice took on a serious tone.

"It's been four days since anything has happened….four days since we heard from this guy. Sweetheart, please try not to worry. Everything will be fine. I know it. After all, we're in this together Mr. Mason. That alone makes us ahead of the game."

"You're right again as usual Miss Street. Yes, everything will work out and we will get to the bottom of this craziness." Perry touched Della's cheek with a soft caress. He turned and walked out of her bedroom, not being able to let go of the nagging doubt in his mind or the fearful suspicion in his heart.

PDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The day was busy and went by quickly for the lawyer and his secretary. Perry and Della had arrived at the office at 9:30, after calling Gertie and letting her know they would be late. The couple had already met with two clients about matters that were handled in a short amount of time and a third who had to give a deposition. Della had completed her tasks and made sure Perry signed the contracts. They had spoken to Paul who reported that he had gotten some leads and would be checking them out.

Early in the afternoon Della opened the door to Perry's office, then closed it, leaning back against the smooth wood. Perry looked up at her and smiled. It was the one he held for her and her alone. His gaze met hers and without saying a word, he conveyed the love he felt, letting Della know what she meant to him. Once again he thought how blessed he was to have this incredible woman in his life.

"Perry, it's two o'clock. If you can spare me for an hour I'd like to get those papers filed. It shouldn't take long and I'll be back in plenty of time before we meet with Sam."

"That's a good idea. If you wait a few minutes I'll even go with you."

Della sighed and walked over to Perry's desk, sitting on the edge and crossing her long slender legs. As she did so, her navy blue skirt rose a bit giving Perry an unobstructed view of a gorgeous sight.

"Now Counselor, don't be silly. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Besides, you have work to do."

Perry took Della's hand and brought it to his lips. He tenderly kissed her fingers, then the inside of her palm. He lowered his hand and lightly stroked her thigh sending shivers down her spine.

"I know you can take care of yourself my dear. I just thought you'd like the company."

"Normally I would but if I have time there's something else I want to take care of."

"Oh there is, is there? Perry's voice held a teasing tone."

"Yes, Mr. Mason, there is. So now, I am leaving. I will be back before you have time to miss me."

"I miss you already baby."

Della leaned over and gave Perry a quick kiss. Then with a smile and a wink she was out the door.

A thought entered Perry's head. "Dam, I should have insisted I go with her. This nut is out there breaking into my office and my apartment. God knows what he'll try next. The attorney's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Gertie informed her boss that Paul was on the line. As he picked up the phone to speak to the P.I., Mason couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had been with him all day.

Della maneuvered her car through the city streets on her way back to the office. At the moment her thoughts were not occupied with legal matters or meetings with accountants and detectives. Della's mind was on her handsome lawyer and the surprise she had planned for tonight. In the back seat, in a bag from Stella's, her favorite boutique, was a beautiful black lace and chiffon lingerie set. The nightgown was actually a short silky slip that came just to the top of Della's thighs. It had very thin straps and delicate rows of lace running down the sides. The robe itself had see-through chiffon sleeves with lace at the wrists and collar. It tied at the top with a delicate ribbon but only partly closed leaving something to the imagination. Della smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to wear it for Perry. She had planned the perfect evening. Even before they had become an official couple, Perry had always done thoughtful things for her. Now, even more so, he was spoiling her with gifts and other things he knew would please her. He had been so upset and worried these past few weeks and even though the events that had taken place were serious in nature, Della wanted to take away his troubles even if it was for just a few hours. She would make a simple dinner, knew what music to play and wine to serve and there would be a fire. "Oh yes, Mr. Mason, if tonight doesn't perk up your mood, I don't know what will."

The secretary glanced at the clock on the dash as she pulled into the Brent Building's garage. 'Oh good,' she thought, 'it's only 3:30. I'll have a few minutes to breath before the meeting.' Della pulled into the vacant space next to Perry's car and turned off the ignition. Getting out of the car, she turned to lock it when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn around, a hand tightly went over her mouth and she heard a sinister whisper next to her ear.

"You give that boss of yours a message Miss Street. Tell him to have his cronies called off. That's right, the police and the D.A. and that private investigator. Tell him to do it and do it now. I'm not stopping till I get what I want and if he doesn't want anything to happen to his friends and especially to you he better do as I say. Got that Miss Street?"

Still unable to speak because the strangers gloved hand was on her mouth. Della nodded. She heard his voice again. "I'm going to leave now. If you turn around before I'm out of here you'll be sorry. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. Don't turn around until you've counted to 100. Understand?"

Again Della nodded and the hand was taken away from her mouth. Shaking, she leaned against her car for support and let out the breath she had been holding. Hearing retreating footsteps, she counted to 100 then turned and looked towards the entrance. Seeing no one, she quickly walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened immediately and Della went in pressing 9, praying that no one else would need it. Luckily the elevator went right to the 9th floor and Della emerged still shaken and pale. Quickly, she walked the short distance to the office and opened the outer door. Stepping through, was relieved to find that Gertie wasn't at her desk. Not bothering to take off her coat or deposit her purse in the draw, she walked directly in to Perry's office.

He was sitting at his desk signing some papers, an opened law book next to him. Recognizing Della's perfume Perry took a deep breath and smiled without looking up.

"Ah good, you're back. Did you get everything taken care of?"

There was no answer and Perry raised his head. Immediately, he knew something was terribly wrong. In an instant, he was beside Della, his arms holding her shaking body, tugging her close to him.

"Della, sweetheart, something's happened. What is it? What's wrong?"

Now that she was in Perry's arms, Della could let go of her emotions. Leaning into him, she began to cry. Perry held her, offering her soothing comfort. In a few minutes, she gathered herself and looked up at Perry who gently wiped her tears away with his fingers. Leading her to the couch, he sat down with his arm still around her. Letting her calm down a bit more, he then began to question her.

Della told him what happened, repeating the man's threats. Mason stood and began to pace. His eyes darkened and his jaw became hard as concrete. When he spoke, his voice was calm but there was no denying the anger he felt.

"So he won't stop till he gets what he wants huh? Well he's not going to get away with this anymore. Threatening you was the last straw. Two can play at this game."

Della's voice was very soft. "Perry?"

As soon as he heard her, Perry again went to her and gathered her up into his embrace. Pulling away, his voice was rough with emotion.

"Della, I'm so sorry baby. This is so unfair. This whole mess is directed at me and now I've put you in harm's way." I don't care what this creep says. I'm not going to wait around and be a sitting target. Pull the police and Paul off the case? I will like hell. Nobody threatens my friends or the woman I love and gets away with it. Just let him make his next move. We'll be waiting." His voice and his manor suddenly softened as he said, "I promise you Darling, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Della gave Perry a small smile. She began to plead with him. "Perry please, don't do anything dangerous. Just let the police handle it….please"

Perry was about to answer her when they heard a knock on the door. The attorney called out to the person on the other side to come in. It was their accountant. He carried a briefcase and wore a serious expression. Perry's instincts told him this meeting would not be good.

"Well Sam, what have you got for us?"

The accountant took a seat by the round table and opened up the case. He removed some papers and looked at both Perry and Della with a troubled gaze.

It's a mess Perry. Someone has really got it in for you. They withdrew several thousand dollars, maybe more."

Perry let out a long whistle. How can you be sure?"

"Because", Sam answered him, "all the payroll checks and bills bounced.


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 7 

Shock and surprise registered on the faces of Perry Mason and Della Street. Sam Jaffe, their accountant had just delivered the news about Perry's missing money and the intentional fraud.

Della walked over to Perry and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Perry lifted his arm, took hold of Della's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sam didn't notice and just went on with his explanation.

"I'm telling you Perry, this has got to be one of the smoothest jobs I've ever heard of. What I can't figure out is how this guy, whoever he is, pulled it off." 

Anger and frustration was evident in the attorney's voice. "I don't know and I don't care. Right now the only thing I care about is making good on the payroll checks. My employees deserve their salaries. It's a good thing I keep my check book on me. The problem is I can't write any more on these accounts until we clear this up. On top of this, the bills have to be paid. I could take the money from another account."

"Perry, I wouldn't advise you using your personal accounts. How about the emergency account? You could use that."

"That's a good idea Sam. I'll do that. That way, everyone will get paid and we can clear up the matter of the bills. By the way, Paul Drake is supposed to be here in a few minutes. I saw him this morning and spoke to him a couple of hours ago. So far he has just a couple of leads and he has his men checking them out. The police haven't been able to come up with anything either. When Paul gets here, I want him to check on this. This just gets stranger and stranger by the minute but the answer has to be out there somewhere. Look, the bank has already closed for the day so there's nothing we can do until tomorrow. I'm going to have Paul follow up on this first thing. I can't wait till we catch this character. I'm going to have him charged with the whole nine yards, embezzlement, grand larceny, property theft and making threats against my friends and Della." His voice softened and he turned to face his secretary…"especially Della."

Sam gathered the papers he had placed on the table and started to put them back in his briefcase. A thought came to him and he turned his attention to the lawyer.

"Say Perry, let's make a copy of these. That way you can have a set in case you need them to show Paul or the police."

Before Perry could say anything Della answered the accountant. "Sam, if you give them to me I'll take care of it right now. It will only take a minute or two."

Sam handed the papers to the secretary and watched as she walked out of the office. His voice held an admiring tone as he looked at Mason. "Boy Perry, you sure are a lucky man. That Della is something else. Beautiful, efficient, smart, knows just what to do and she's really nice too….a real gem. Yep, like I said, you're a lucky man."

To Sam, Perry said, "you're right I'm very lucky." To himself he said, 'if you only knew how lucky I really am my friend, would you be surprised.'

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The warmth of the fire threw out its glow as the crackling logs danced about in the hearth, the sparks giving off a mix of amber and golden lights

Perry and Della had finished dinner which had included wine and a sinfully delicious chocolate mousse and had even danced to the tunes of Sinatra and Bennett. They were now sitting cuddled up on Della's soft, comfortable, butterscotch sofa. Perry loved being at Della's. The warm colors and fabrics and her little touches always reminded him of home. Now holding the woman he loved in his arms Perry's thoughts drifted back to that afternoon…..back to when Della came into his office after being threatened by that man…that maniac. Perry would never forget the look in her eyes. It was fear and something else….something akin to panic. He had never seen her look like that before and he hoped he would never see it again. At that moment Perry realized that spoiling and nurturing Della would not be enough. She had told him how safe she felt in his arms but of course he couldn't always hold her in his embrace. He would have to watch over her more, protect her even more. Perry smiled at the thought. Della was so dam independent and fearless, nothing had scared her. From the first day she was always at his side whether it was chasing down witnesses or taking crazy chances…..even hiding from Tragg and his men on a fire escape. Yes, nothing scared Della….until today. Della loved him and trusted him with everything….with her life. His smile left his face and guilt replaced the twinkle in his eyes.

'Well Perry,' he thought to himself, 'somehow you have to figure out a way to always keep Della safe from harm, but especially now.' As he continued to think of a way to better protect her, he looked down at Della and smiled. Leaning over, he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, that was very nice Counselor. May I have another?"

"Of course you can baby, you can have as many as you want whenever you want, you know that." He proceeded to fulfill his secretary's request, this time deepening the kiss and teasing her mouth open with his tongue. She moved even closer to him, responding to the heightened power of his kiss, both of them delighting in the taste of wine and chocolate. Long minutes passed with the couple lost in each other. Finally, needing air, they broke away but Perry needed more. Once again, covering her mouth with his, he began to slowly caress her back, while skillfully freeing the small pearl buttons from her beautiful plum silk blouse. His hands deftly unzipped her navy wool skirt and just as he was about to disrobe her completely, he felt her breaking the kiss and pulling away from him. His deep blue eyes registered confusion until he saw the mischievous gleam in her warm hazel ones. Della's voice was sultry and her smile held a promise of things to come.

"Not so fast Counselor. I have a surprise for you."

"You….you do?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason I do but you'll have to let me go. I'll be back in a minute or two"

Della caressed Perry's check and left a quick kiss on his lips. Then she extricated herself from his arms and started to walk into her bedroom.

Perry watched her go then leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing and imagining what the lovely Miss Street was up to. A minute later he heard music coming from the stereo. It was an instrumental and Perry thought he recognized it from somewhere. Before he could figure out where, he heard Della's voice, low and throaty. It was almost like purring and there was a slight tease to it.

"You can open your eyes now Perrr….ry."

The lawyer did what he was told. What he saw before him rendered him helpless and unable to breathe.

Della stood in front of him in the lingerie she had purchased earlier in the day. She smiled at her dumbstruck lawyer and began to slowly and sensually move to the music. As the tune progressed, she started to untie the ribbon, then waited a moment before removing the robe, first one sleeve then the other, finally letting it fall to her feet in a puddle around her. With her heels still on, she stepped around the robe and began the process of taking off the slip. Following the same path she took with the cover, she made sure this time to move even slower. All the while she was doing this, Perry just starred at her, amazed at her so called surprise. To think that the very prim and proper Della Street could pull this off with such class yet with such sexiness simply astounded him. Was there nothing this woman couldn't do? She could go from being a competent, efficient secretary, always remaining cool, calm and collected to being sweet and loving and at times almost demure to this….a fem fatale. Perry was learning just how many sides there were to his breathtakingly beautiful companion.

In perfect time, just as the music stopped Della stood before him, completely bare. Climbing onto his lap, she put her arms around his neck and spoke in a breathless whisper.

"Well Counselor, did you like your surprise?"

Perry didn't answer her. Instead he kissed her full lips and stood with her still in his arms. Carrying her into the bedroom, he shut the door and laid Della gently down on the bed where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved his surprise and the woman behind it.

Much later, Perry held Della as she slept in his embrace, her arms around his waist, her body sprawled across his chest, her head over his heart. She told him she loved sleeping like that because she could listen to his heart beat as she fell asleep. It was, she said, like a beautiful song. Perry ran his hands lightly down Della's back and felt her luxurious curls, warm and tickling on his skin. Letting out a deep breath, he remembered their love making just passed. He had carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. As he removed his clothes his eyes swept over her. She was so beautiful, so sweet and loving. She was laying there, her eyes smoky with want, her body ready for him. Perry lay down beside her and began to lightly caress her. He was becoming familiar with the things she loved most and the things he loved most about her.….the soft stroking, starting with her face and continuing down to her feet, the way he kissed her, so lightly at first, making sure she almost didn't feel it, then the kisses getting more passionate, the way she kissed him back, the way she tasted, the feel of her body next to his, the sounds of pleasure he could illicit from her, the way he moaned when she would let her fingers dance through his hair and over his body and before he knew it she would work her magic making him feel unbelievably incredible. Then he would tell her he loved her, murmuring soft endearments and asking her to come away with him. She would match him….touch for touch and there would be an extraordinary connecting of their hearts and souls. He knew the exact moment when she was ready for him…..the exact moment when she would lose all coherent thought and speech and begin to beg him not to stop but plead with him to continue. He would always take his time with her, prolonging the sweet agony until she could stand it no longer and finally called out his name in a quivering voice beseeching him to hurry….her body shuddering with tremors just before she disappeared into a blissful oblivion. When at last, they lay together, sated and spent, Perry silently and lovingly brought Della back to him, brushing the wet curls away from her face and holding her to him.

Della shivered slightly and Perry brought the blanket up a little further to cover her completely. The movement caused her to stir a bit and a few minutes later, her eyelashes fluttered against his chest and she opened her eyes. Leaning over, he whispered as he asked, "are you alright sweetheart?"

"Uh huh"

"Do you need anything?"

Della raised her head. Her voice was drowsy with sleep. "I'm fine my love, just perfect and I don't need anything. Everything I need is right here."

Perry kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. "Everything I need is right here too."

"Perry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Angel. Come to think of it I have something you might want. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Perry put his hand on Della's face, slid out of bed and threw on his robe, leaving her to snuggle under the covers. When he returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a tray with two glasses and a dish. The glasses held champagne and the dish was filled with strawberries. Della sat up in bed, looked at the clock on the nightstand and in a half admonishing voice tried to sound like the dutiful secretary.

"You know Mr. Mason, I do have work in the morning. I mean later since it's already 1:A.M. I really should be asleep. After all what will my boss say when I show up looking haggard and being cranky due to my lack of slumber?"

The attorney winked at his secretary and gave her a boyish grin. "In the first place Miss Street you could never in a million years look haggard….and as for your being cranky, you hardly ever get that way unless I don't feed you. Oh, I wouldn't worry about your boss. You see, I know him personally and he's a really nice guy. I even heard that he closed the office tomorrow…I mean later. So you see, you have nothing to worry about."

For a moment, Della became serious, stopping the teasing bantering between them

"Perry, we have so much to do. We have to meet with Paul and…."

Tenderly, Mason put his fingers on Della's lips to quiet her. His voice took on a softer timbre.

"Shhh….my beautiful girl, will you listen to me for a minute?"

Della nodded her head.

"I know why you wanted to make dinner and had the fire going and played the music that we danced to. You wanted to take my mind off everything that's happening. I love you for that, especially that absolutely wickedly delightful surprise. So while you were making dinner which, by the way was wonderful, I called Gertie and told her to call everyone and tell them to take the day off with pay. Since we're not in court this week it made things easier. If you remember I had you cancel my appointments for the week so we could concentrate on this nasty business. The only thing I have to do is talk to Paul and I can do that by phone. If need be, I'll meet with him later in the day. So you see my dear, there's nothing for you to fret about. What I am going to do is call the staff together and tell what happened. I will more than likely go to the bank to see exactly how much was taken out. However at this moment I do not want to talk about court or clients or anything of a legal nature. I just want to be with my gorgeous...sweet…..loving….sexy…..wonderful…..girl. Perry punctuated every word with a kiss on Della's forehead, eyelids, nose and finally her lips. Now how about some of this? I mean we can't let the champagne go flat or the berries get warm. That just would not do."

"Well, I will say one thing Counselor. You sure know how to spoil a girl. I think I could get used to this."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Perry took the spoon and dropped a few strawberries into Della's glass then handed it to her. As she started to take a sip her eyes caught something shiny at the bottom of the flute. Knowing she wouldn't miss it, Perry watched her, anxious for her reaction.

"Perry…."

"What's wrong? Don't you want any?"

"Yes, but there's something at the bottom."

"Trying to keep from spoiling the surprise, he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. "Here" he said, handing her the spoon. "Use this to fish out whatever's in there."

Della took the spoon from him and brought the shiny object to the surface. Realizing what it was her eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened. Perry had bought her a thin diamond, sapphire and ruby bracelet. The effect was stunning and Della felt tears welling up in her eyes. Perry dried the bracelet off with a towel from the tray. As he put it on Della's wrist, he spoke softly.

"Precious jewels for my precious jewel. It looks beautiful on you baby. What do you think? Do you like it?"

Della was so overcome she couldn't speak. She climbed up on the big man's lap and threw her arms around his neck hugging him as hard as she could and leaving butterfly kisses everywhere on his face, neck and chest. When Perry was finally able to take a second, he took Della's hands in his and brought them up to his lips.

"I guess you like your little gift."

"Like it? Oh Perry I love it! How could I not...and, Mr. Mason, it's not so little. When did you have time to do this...to even think about this with everything that's happening?"

"I'll tell you another time and believe me it was my pleasure. I love spoiling you. So now, how about we drink the champagne for real this time and then go back to sleep?"

The lovers made a quiet toast, finished their drinks, then lay back down in the bed. Perry again held Della in his arms and as they fell back to sleep they had no idea that the tall man in the dark coat and the hat was sitting in his car outside her apartment building waiting….waiting for the daylight to appear…..waiting for them to leave so he could again follow them…..all the while plotting his next move…..the one that would be final….and deadly.


	8. Chapter 8

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 8

"An hour? Alright Paul, that's fine. I'll pick you up in front. I'll be leaving from Della's. No, we don't have anything pending at the office. I had Della cancel my appointments for the week so that we could concentrate on this and since we don't have to be in court it worked out. We may go in late this afternoon to get ahead on some things. OK, I'll be sure to tell her. Right, bye."

Perry Mason hung up the phone and turned to face Della Street, who was walking towards him with a steaming cup of fresh coffee. Smiling, she handed Perry the mug and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Taking the cup from her with one hand, he caressed her face and brushed a wisp of hair from her eye with the other. Reading her mind, Perry answered her silent question.

"Thank you sweetheart….and yes that was Paul. I'm picking him up in an hour and we're going over to the bank. We're going to see if we can get to the bottom of this. I don't mind telling you, I'm getting pretty frustrated. This guy has been great at not leaving any clues. I don't know how he's doing it. Paul feels bad about it. It's the first time in a really long time that there's nothing. The few leads he did have didn't pan out. It seems that every time he or his men start to find out something they get hit by a brick wall. It's not his fault but he's taking it personally."

Della sighed deeply and put her hands on Perry's chest. "Of course he's taking it personally, he's worried about you. He loves you like a brother and he wants to do whatever he can to help. He'll find something soon. I know he will…..you both will. You'll find the clues you need and then you'll find this guy and that will be the end of it. It will stop just like that." She snapped her fingers and gave the lawyer a brilliant smile.

Perry put his mug down on the table and gathered Della to him. "My Della, always so positive, so encouraging, so supportive. How did I get so lucky?"

A smile began to play at the corners of Della's mouth. "That's easy", she told her employer. "You hired me."

Perry threw his head back and roared with laughter, causing Della to laugh along with him. When the two could catch their breath, the secretary became a little more serious. Her voice was soft but there was no mistaking her true feelings.

"Perry, I know you and Paul can take care of yourselves and you're going to tell me not to worry but please, please be careful. That nut is out there somewhere and he can do something at anytime. Maybe you should call Lieutenant Tragg and have him meet you there as well."

Perry's gaze met Della's and he saw the worry in her eyes. Taking her hand he tenderly brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers and the inside of her palm. Still holding her hand he led her over to the sofa and sat down pulling her into his lap. His voice was gentle and low as he did his best to ease her fear.

"You're right, I am going to tell you not to worry. Paul and I will be careful and if I think we need the good Lieutenant's help I will call him. Oh yes, Paul wanted me to tell you to have a wonderful day and he sends his love."

"Della smiled and splayed her hands on Perry's chest. Snuggling down deeper into his embrace she quietly said, "I could go with you and Paul."

Perry pulled back a bit and gave her a teasing look. "Feeling a bit left out, are we?"

"No, counselor, I am not feeling left out but while you and Mr. Drake are out chasing down these leads or whatever you find at the bank what am I supposed to do?"

Perry didn't want to tell her the truth. Normally, he would have no problem with her going along. Truth be told, he loved when she was with him. She could see things that neither Paul or himself could not….she had a different take on the matter…she viewed things differently…..her observations were brilliant and she was very insightful. Often, when Perry was stymied over a tough case and too tired to think, Della would give him an idea that would break the case wide opened. In fact it had happened twice in recent months, ********one where they were dealing with a jockey and the races and another where they were trying to find out how a man was killed while attempting to extort money from a lonely heiress.********

No, Perry did not want to tell Della the truth. He feared for her safety. After what had occurred the day before, he certainly did not want to do anything that would make it easy for this man to get to her. However if she were with him, he and Paul could protect her. On the other hand, if she were home she would be safe. Perry battled with his conscious, finally making he felt, the right decision. Keeping his voice light so as not to let Della see his worry, he tried to convince his secretary to go along with his plan.

"Della, Darling, you haven't had a weekday off in months. The last time was when you had that awful cold and I had to ban you from coming into the office…..and if I remember correctly I almost had to threaten you."

"Yes I do remember that day. I didn't think I was that bad but you wouldn't let me come into work. I also remember you came over here and spent the day taking care of me. Her voice softened and she caressed the lawyer's face. "I think that was the day I realized that I truly loved you."

"I'll always take care of you baby, you know that."

"Yes I do…however you still haven't answered my question."

"Alright, let's see. You could just lounge around here all day and then I'll come back and pick you up, well go to the office and get a head start on some things and then I'll take you to dinner…..or you could lounge around here all day and I'll come back, pick you up and take you to dinner…..you could go shopping…..get your hair done, not that you need to. Any of those ideas appeal to you?"

"OK Mr. Mason, I know when I'm beat. You don't want me to go with you…for whatever reason. I won't fight you on it. I'll find something to do. Why don't you come back whenever you and Paul are through. That will give me enough time to straighten up, get dressed and maybe go shopping."

"That's my girl. I know you'll find something enjoyable to fill your day."

"When are you leaving to pick up Paul?"

"In about half an hour maybe a little longer. At this time of day it should only take 15 minutes, why?"

Della leaned over and left a searing kiss on Perry's lips. She softly and lightly drew her finger down Perry's jaw and around his ear causing the big man to suck in a deep breath. Then before he could say anything, she whispered in his ear….Needless to say, the famous attorney was somewhat late picking up his private detective friend who stood out in front of the Brent Building checking his watch and smiling to himself.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Mr. Mason, on behalf of myself and the entire staff, please accept my sincerest apologies. I am so sorry about this. Nothing has ever happened like this before. I…I don't understand how it happened but rest assured we will do everything to rectify this egregious error. We can cover this and will make sure the funds are returned to your accounts so they will of course be accessible to you….I mean you could use them right away….today if you wish….whatever you want."

"Albert Jenkins, President of the First National Bank sat behind his desk and peered out at Perry and Paul through thin horn rimmed glasses. His usual calm, efficient manor belied him. Nervously, he held a pencil in one hand, tapping it against the large oak desk. A set of papers sat in front of him and he kept looking down at the papers then back up at the attorney and the investigator. Next to him sat Louis Baker, the branch manager. Both men had solemn looks on their faces and were doing their upmost to help get to the heart of the problem.

"Mr. Mason, after speaking to Mr. Drake I looked over the account as well. I also spoke to the entire staff, the tellers, the customer service representatives, and the executive assistants. No one remembers anyone coming in on the 12th and withdrawing that large a sum of money. I can tell you however, I think I do have something for you. I called the other branches here in the city and in the valley. I also called the surrounding area. Last week, we opened our newest branch in Ventura. As you would expect, the staff is new…I mean new to that branch. They all were transferred from in-house….I…"

Perry held up his hand to silence the manager. His voice held no anger or blame. His manor was calm and his voice held a quiet yet firm tone, the one he used when trying to illicit needed information from a client or witness.

"Gentlemen, believe me when I say I understand. I know this was an unintentional mistake on your part. I am well acquainted with your staff and have been for many years now. I know they are all very professional and would never let anything illegal happen on purpose. My main concern is that we settle this matter as quickly as possible without it getting out of hand or becoming a public matter if you get what I mean. Now, can you tell me the exact amount that we're talking about?"

The President and branch manor looked at each other then back at Mason and Drake. Jenkins took a deep breath and momentarily paused as if he were contemplating how best to deliver the news.

"Well as you know, the money was withdrawn from two accounts, your business checking account and a savings account. Your personal checking account and your other saving accounts seem to be in order. Luckily he didn't have access to your safe deposit box or your paper holdings such as your stocks and bonds."

Perry was getting impatient. "How much Mr. Jenkins? Please just give me the amount."

"Seven hundred thousand."

"Oh man." Paul let out a long whistle.

For a moment Perry was silent. Then he stood up and began to pace while placing one fist formed hand against the palm of the other, a sure sign of irritation and worry.

"There's no mistake?"

"No, Mr. Mason, The money that was taken was the total of both accounts."

"That's a red flag right there if ever I saw one" Paul muttered under his breath.

Perry shot him a look then continued to question the men. "And no one questioned him? I mean that essentially closes the accounts."

"I have no idea why he wasn't questioned but you can be sure it will be taken care of."

"You're right about that Jenkins." At this point Paul had pretty much lost his patience but Perry's slight nudge stopped him from getting carried away.

Mason rose out of his seat and Drake followed suit. The attorney shook hands with Jenkins and Baker then said, "My associate and I will be going over to the Ventura branch. If you could call and tell them we are coming it certainly would speed things up a bit."

"Of course, of course. I'll take care of that call immediately. As I said,about the money, we will see that it is put back in your accounts as soon as possible. It should be by the end of business today."

"That would be much appreciated. I have financial obligations that need to be met, especially to my employees."

"We understand Mr. Mason and once again we are sorry about all of this."

"As long as it's corrected. Now we really need to leave and get to Ventura. Good day gentleman."

"Goodbye Mr. Mason, Mr. Drake."

The bankers watched Perry and Paul walk out of the office and out through the massive ornate lobby of the building. As soon as the giant wood doors closed after them, Albert Jenkins turned to his branch manager.

"That was close. I was afraid you would tell him the rest of it."

"Are you kidding me? He's Perry Mason. Have you ever heard him when he wants information and it's not what he wants to hear? I was in court once and heard him."

"So?"

"So let's just say, once he finds out that the man who stole the money copied his signature so perfectly that Katherine or anyone else at Ventura couldn't tell the difference I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. You know, I don't condone what this so called genius did…and I use the term lightly but I sort of feel sorry for him. All I can say is the police better catch him before Mr. Mason does. Then he'll really wish he was in jail."

At 4:30 that afternoon, Perry turned the key and opened the door to Della's apartment, walked in, closing the door behind him. As he put his keys in his pocket he smiled to himself remembering how he had come to be in possession of this particular item. The day they brought some of their things to one another's apartments they also had extra keys made. Della again was the voice of reason. "You know sir, if I am in the shower I do not want to get out to open the door for you…..and if I am sleeping, I for sure do not want to be awakened from a sound sleep, especially if I am having a wonderful dream." Perry had smiled with that irrepressible twinkle in his eye, winked at her and said, "not even for me?"

"Welllll….I guess I could see my way clear to wake up if it were you….but like I said, if you had your own key you could wake me up….hmmm?"

Perry had put his arms around her and kissed her forehead…. "Like this?"

"Maybe"

Her eyelids were next….."How about this?"

"Possibly"

Then there was a kiss on her nose, and her cheeks. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're getting warmer"

"Oh, really"

"Yeessss…..really"

Perry pulled her closer to him and repeated the course he had taken. This time however he didn't stop at her cheeks. He continued his descent and ended at her lips. Kissing her softly, he let his lips linger on hers then kissed her more passionately. Finally pulling away, he asked lovingly. "So my dear Miss Street, what's the verdict?"

Della opened her eyes and looked at her wonderful lawyer. She was breathless as she answered him.

"All I can say Counselor is you have just won your case…I have no objection." With that she had kissed him back, took his hand and silently led him into the bedroom.

Perry took off his jacket and tie and laid them on back of the sofa. As he sat down, he let out a sigh and rubbed his hand across his face. He was tired and frustrated and more than annoyed. Even though Jenkins and Baker had reassured him they would take care of the problem, Perry knew that was just a part of it. The other part….the dangerous part was catching the perpetrator. He and Paul had gone to the branch in Ventura. 'Wait till I tell Della what I found out' he thought. 'She won't believe it.' Suddenly Perry sat up and listened. It was quiet in the apartment….a little too quiet. Glancing around he noticed everything was neat and tidy and in its place. That didn't surprise him. Della was the same way at home as she was at the office. Organized….making sure there was a place for everything. When he had complimented her on her efficiency of running the office and how much better it was since she had come to work for him, the secretary smiled and said, it's just as easy being neat as it is to be messy and careless. 'That's my girl' Perry said to himself.

Then remembering the conversation about the key, Perry smiled. 'I bet she's sleeping.' Quietly he walked into the bedroom half expecting to see his love fast asleep but the room was empty. As he turned to walk back to the living area a thought suddenly came to him and his stomach clenched. 'My God, what if something's happened to her. Maybe she's had an accident or maybe….' As quick as the thought went through his mind it went right out again. 'Come on Mason, she could be anywhere. This is crazy. You're getting carried away. Perry walked over to the phone. Removing the receiver from its cradle, he was just about to call Gertie when the knob turned and Della walked in her hands laden with packages. As he went to her, the relief was apparent on his face. The look did not escape Della's eyes and as Perry kissed her and took the bags out of her hands she gazed up at him and asked, "missed me huh?"

"Of course I did sweetheart. I always miss you when you're not with me."

Della waited until Perry put the bags down. Then she took his hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it softly. Looking up at him through long lashes she said quietly, "you thought something happened to me didn't you?"

"Uh no…no that is …"

Perry, I'm fine. In fact, I'm wonderful. After you left, I straightened up, took a bubble bath, then called my friend Liz to see if she was free for lunch. We met at Franks, had lunch then luckily got appointments for manicures and pedicures. After that we did a little shopping and now I'm home safe and sound. After all, I did exactly what you suggested so I have you to thank for my fabulous day off…..and…just in case you were wondering I missed you too."

Perry gave Della a sweeping look, then his eyes settled on hers once more. Taking her by the arm, he walked her over to the couch, slowly sat down with her and turned to face her.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful day darling. You deserve it. Very nice he said, nodding to her finger and toe nails. I like that color on you. It's my favorite. Brings out your gorgeous eyes and that beautiful complexion."

"Oooohhhh, you're such a flatterer. I know you like this color" Della said as she looked at the red hue on her nails. "I love this shade too…..not to pale, not too harsh." Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"My Perry" Della reached up and gently touched his cheek. If Hamilton Burger or Lieutenant Tragg or any of those judges could only see you now….The great and mighty Perry Mason, defender of justice, seeker of truth…..talking about…..nail polish." Della couldn't continue. She laughed until tears streamed down her face trying to catch her breath. Her infectious laughter did not escape her lawyer who laughed right along with her. It was a much needed light hearted moment in the middle of all the trouble and confusion.

When the couple had sufficiently calmed down to where conversation was attainable, Perry began to speak softly.

"You're right baby, I was worried. I guess that's what happens when you love someone. You worry about them. I can't help it. It comes with the territory." Perry tugged Della closer to him and put his face next to her ear. "I love you so much Della. I just want you to be happy and safe and never have to worry about anything."

Della pulled away and looked at this complex, unstoppable, remarkable man who she loved with her whole being.

"I love you too Perry and yes when you love someone you do worry. But we're here now and we're both fine. So Mr. Mason, will you please tell me what happened at the bank? Were you and Paul able to get any information?"

"Yes we were and I will tell you the whole story at dinner. Do you think you're up to going back to the office for an hour or so after we're through? I just wanted to finish that brief and sign those three contracts."

Della feigned a yawn and gave Perry a playfully annoyed look followed by a pout. "I guess that would be alright. I suppose that's my comeuppance for twittering away my day."

"Twittering my foot" Perry chuckled. It would seem my beauty, that you spent your time doing anything but that if those packages are any clue. Mind if I ask what's in them?"

"Not at all and I will be happy to show you….later. I even have something for you."

Before Perry could say anything Della extricated herself from his arms and stood up. Taking his hand she kept her tone light knowing that later the conversation would be very serious.

"Come on Counselor, let's go. I'm getting hungry. The sooner we have dinner, the sooner we can go back to the office and finish up….and then we can come home and…..then I can show you what is in those bags."

Perry needed no more convincing. Standing, he put on his jacket, helped Della on with her coat and led her out the door. As the attorney and his secretary walked out into the courtyard of her complex the sun was just beginning to set. Looking forward to spending time together even if it included work, the duo walked to Perry's car, arms intertwined and talking easily. They had no idea that this evening which was starting out so wonderfully would end so tragically….and deadly.

********Refers to two of the Perry Mason episodes, TCOT Lonely Heiress from Season 1 and TCOT Jilted Jockey from Season 2


	9. Chapter 9

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 9

Perry Mason and Della Street sat in a corner booth at one of their favorite restaurants. Malone's was three blocks from the office, had great food and Mike the owner had made sure that the lawyer and his secretary had their own booth. Having ordered, they were enjoying a glass of wine and appetizers. Della was having the shrimp cocktail and Perry the calamari. Della looked at Perry, finished chewing and said, "alright Counselor I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yes, waiting for you to tell me what happened today."

Reaching out and taking Della's hand in his, Perry leaned back against the cool leather booth. "All I can say Della is that this guy is really crafty. He actually copied my signature perfectly and I mean perfectly. If I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes I would have sworn I signed that card myself."

Della gasped and put her other hand on the lawyers arm. "Oh Perry, that's awful. I just can't believe no one questioned him. Do they have any idea who he really is?"

I'm afraid not dear. He's smart and cunning. Paul and I have come to the conclusion that he's been planning this for some time. He didn't use the main branch. He must have known that everyone there knew me. He picked one that wasn't in the city and a new one at that. That's where he really got lucky. The teller he dealt with is young. She did question him about the amount and she remembers making a comment about how he looked different in person than in the papers but other than that she didn't have a lot of time with him. He walked in, signed the card, filled out the withdrawal slips and walked out with the money. There isn't even a paper trail. The only evidence we have are the copies of the withdrawal receipts and they're about as helpful as candy wrappers."

"So what do we do now?"

Well as much as I hate saying this, there really isn't much we can do until he calls and he will. Paul and I are sure of it. I spoke to Tragg and Burger. We'll just have to flush him out."

Della's face paled and Perry gently squeezed her hand. Della, please sweetheart, don't worry. Everything will be alright. Paul put extra men on and they will be watching out for you and of course you always have me. The phones are tapped so when he calls the police will be able to trace it. Tragg is sending over a man in the morning. I'm going to set him up in the extra room. It's not being used right now and it will be perfect. So you see, it's all taken care of."

Della's voice was very soft but it also held a tone of anxiety and the slightest touch of annoyance. "I'm not a baby Perry. I know the situation is serious and we don't know what this person will do next but I don't need to be looked after 24 hours a day."

Perry sighed with frustration. Her stubborn independent side was coming out. He was gentle but firm when he spoke. "I know that Della but please, just for now, humor me alright?"

Della sighed. Realizing the depths of Perry's worry over her and the whole situation she entwined her fingers with his. "Alright Counselor whatever you think is best."

Perry's eyes locked onto Della's and he tenderly stroked her fingers. "It's just that I love you so much. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Della smiled. "I know, I love you too and I love you for wanting to protect me. You, Mr. Mason are wonderful. Now since as you say, there's nothing more we can do about our notorious "friend", I think we should have dinner, go back to the office and finish whatever we have to. Then we can go home. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great plan to me." The couple finished their meal, Perry paid the check and they headed out into a night that neither one of them would ever forget.

As the elevator carried Mason and his secretary up to the 9th floor, Della leaned into Perry, hugging him tightly around the waist. The lawyer kissed the top of her head, then lifted her chin in order to leave a sensual kiss on her lips. Della responded and left him with a returned kiss so searing that Perry was beginning to rethink about returning to his office. When they finally broke because of the need for air, Perry smiled and quietly spoke to the woman in his arms. "I think when we stop we should just hit the button and go back down."

"And I think, Counselor, that we should do what we came here to do. You know my motto, first work, then play."

Perry tried his best to sound disgruntled. "Motto indeed. I didn't know I hired such a slave driver."

For a split second there was silence. Della broke first, dissolving into laughter followed by Perry who tugged Della to him. The elevator stopped, the duo stepped out and into the hallway heading for the private entrance to the office. Perry suddenly stopped. Remembering what the doorman had told him that morning he turned Della around. "Joe told me they were going to polish the back hallway tonight. They'll do this one tomorrow evening so we better go through the front."

Taking keys out of his pocket, Perry opened the door and went inside turning on the lights. Stepping aside to allow Della to enter he helped her off with her coat. "Go on inside sweetheart, I'll just be a minute. I want to check out the room Tragg's man will use."

"Whatever you say sir." Della flashed him a brilliant smile and walked away.

Perry turned and went through the hallway leading from the reception area. He had only taken a few steps when he heard Della scream. Turning, Perry ran back to Della who was standing just inside his office pale and shaking. His eyes quickly scanned the room for the answer to Della's cry. Shock registered on his face and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. There, in the middle of his office, standing on the round table was a large board. Held in place with tacks were pictures and news clippings of Perry in and out of court and at charity events and Bar Association Dinners. There were also clippings that captured his personal life away from the court and other obligations. Pictures of a younger Perry, just starting out in his career were also visible. There were even a few articles on his rise to success and how the famous attorney was able to win every case he took on. One article even had nicknamed him the "bulldog of the courtroom." However, most disturbing to Perry were the pictures of Della and himself. It wasn't so much that they had been taken, the couple was used to that. These particular ones were surrounded by a red heart that had been put there by someone using a marker or lipstick…and there were plastic knives splattered in red paint taped across the pictures signifying a gruesome attack. It was at that moment that the lawyer realized just how far this fanatic was willing to go to get what he wanted and that now Della and he were in terrible danger.

Perry went over to Della and gathered her up in his arms. She swayed slightly against him and Perry feared that she would collapse at any moment. The fear for her safety and the guilt over her being subjected to this was driving him crazy. All he could do was hold the woman he loved and tell her again that this lunacy would soon end.

Della's voice reached his ears. It was soft and low but it seemed she had calmed down gathering strength from Perry's embrace and his comfort.

"Who is doing this and how did they get in here?"

"I don't know Darling. I wish to hell I had the answer. Come on, let's clean this mess up and then we're leaving. Everything else can wait. I'm taking you home."

"You won't get an argument from me. Do you think we should call Paul and Lieutenant Tragg?"

"I will but I'll wait till we're home. We'll take some of this with us. They may be able to use it for a lead to find this maniac."

Just as Perry and Della started to clean up, the door to the law library opened and a tall figure walked through, holding a gun and stopping them dead in their tracks.

"You won't need to contact your friend or the police, Counselor. After all you're so clever I thought for sure you would have figured it out by now."

Perry looked at the intruder. It took a minute for recognition to register…..it had been 18 years. His eyes darkened and his face became as hard as granite. When he spoke, his voice was as cold as ice and there was an undertone of anger.

"You! I should have known. I just want to know one thing. Why are you doing this? What do you expect to get from it?"

"That's easy Counselor….you should know. It's your fault. What do I want? Why justice of course. Isn't that what you preach….what you stand for and fight for? The great Perry Mason. Always ready to help the underdog….the little guy…..the guy who couldn't quite get it….the guy who needed help with those classes…. You had it all…..great grades…. making the law review…..friends. You ended up being the boy wonder and I ended up with nothing….no career….no family….nothing and it's all thanks to you. You and your high standards of moral integrity. So now I am going to get my revenge."

"Della gasped and looked up at Perry with unbelieving, questioning eyes. Before she could ask him anything, the man in the dark overcoat answered her.

"Ah….the beautiful Miss Street. Always by Perry's side….devoted…..loyal…and above all loving. You see I know a great deal about you. I've read about you and watched you. I'm sure Perry has told you all about me but since we've never met, let me introduce myself."

For Della's sake Perry tried to keep his voice even. "That won't be necessary…Jack."

Della felt her stomach turn and she was beginning to get a wicked headache. However, she kept silent, not wanting to let Hunter see how upset she was and most of all, not wanting to give Perry any extra worry. She did move closer to the attorney as she took in everything that was happening. If only she could leave and go into her office. She would call Paul and the police and tell them that this crazy man was here and what was going on. Somehow though, she didn't think Jack Hunter would be so benevolent and let her leave. She felt Perry's hand on her arm. He looked down at her and asked, "are you alright? Do you want anything? Maybe you should go sit down."

"I'm alright Perry, really. I'd just like a glass of water please and yes I think I will sit down."

"Now isn't that sweet. I knew she was more to you than just your secretary. I didn't know how much more until a couple of weeks ago."

"What the hell are you talking about Hunter?" Perry questioned Jack as he walked over to pour a glass of water for Della. Sitting back down next to her, he suspiciously eyed his ex friend.

"I heard you when you came in….calling her sweetheart and Darling. I told you I've been watching you. I've been watching you for a while now. I had to plan this. I couldn't afford to get sloppy. Breaking into your office was a piece of cake. I waited till that ditzy blonde was away from her desk. Then I just walked right in and hid in the back of closet. As soon as the lovely Miss Street left her desk as well, I made my move. It was just my luck that she left those keys out. I guess I should thank you doll. Taking your bank books was easy. I convinced your very nice doorman that I was the friend from law school who you hadn't seen in quite a while and I wanted to surprise you. He was only too happy to let me into your apartment especially after I gave him a fifty. I begged him not to spoil the surprise and tell you. Even getting in here tonight wasn't hard. I figured you wouId have changed the locks. I just told the same story to the janitor as I told the doorman and gave him the same tip.

I must say though, the last couple of weeks have been really interesting…romantic restaurants…the beach by moonlight….working after hours….and staying together at night….if you get my drift. Although I have to admit, it was kind of uncomfortable sitting in my car while you were inside all nice and warm and…."

Perry let go of Della's hand and all but jumped up from the couch. There was a rage growing inside him that was burning in his gut and slowly threatening to boil over. He stood directly in front of Jack, locking his eyes on him and showing no fear.

"Listen, you son of a bitch, this is between you and me. Leave Della out of this. She has no part in it. She has done nothing to you. Let her go and then you and I can talk."

"Jack smirked as he looked at the attorney. I would let her go but you see if I did that, she could identify me. She could leave here and run to your friend Mr. Drake or go to the police. Sorry buddy but I can't take the chance. I've been planning this too long."

Della had by this point gotten some of her strength back and now she stood up, holding on to the arm of the couch for support. She was incensed at what was occurring and worried out of her mind for Perry. Her voice was raised in anger.

"I'm right here and don't talk about me as if I'm not!" Mr. Hunter, if you were smart you would put that gun down immediately and leave these premises. Oh and then there's that little matter of the money pilfered out of Perry's accounts although I don't know why you would take it. From what I understand it's not like you need it. So I trust you will make good on it. By the way, Mr. Mason I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here until it's time to go and then we will leave together."

Perry almost smiled. That's my girl he thought.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?...and you're easy on the eyes too." He looked away and returned his attention to Perry. "No wonder you're crazy about her." Glancing back in Della's direction, his voice held a sarcastic edge. "For your information, my needing the money had nothing to do with my messing with your employers accounts. It was just a matter of principle. All part of my plan for revenge. Taking the money….taking the statue….making those phone calls and even "surprising" you in the garage. I have to hand it to you cookie, you were something else….cool and calm under pressure. Yep, you're something alright."

Perry was losing his patience, not to mention his worry over Della's safety. He tried again to talk some sense into Jack. "Just let her go Hunter. I don't give a dam about the money. Keep it. If you want to shoot me….if that will make it better….if you think it will even the score and you'll feel vindicated then go ahead. Only let Della go. She won't call anybody. She's very good about keeping silent. You've got me, you don't need her."

Wanting to prolong their agony and still holding the gun, Jack turned away from Perry and Della and began to walk around the room. Perry took this opportunity to try and convince Della to leave. Whispering low so only she could hear him, he pleaded with her to just turn and go.

"Darling, please, please for my sake leave now. I'll handle him. Don't worry. Just go and call Paul and Tragg from the lobby. Then go home. It will be alright…everything will be alright. I'll be home before you know it."

It took everything Della had to keep her cool and not raise her voice. "If you think I'm going to leave and let you be alone with him, you must be out of your mind. I'm staying Perry…no matter what happens…..I'm staying with you."

No! It's too risky.

The edge in Perry's voice was just enough to make Jack stop and look at them. Smiling a wicked smile he said, "having a little conference are we? Well it doesn't matter because I'm not letting your precious girl leave. Sorry Miss Street but at least everyone will know that you were loyal to the end…..that and you didn't want to leave your lover. Now move!" Holding the gun on them, Jack instructed Perry to move two of the chairs from the round table and place them back to back beside the lawyer's desk. Motioning them to each have a seat he then proceeded to bring their hands behind them and tied them with heavy rope. After tying their feet together, he was about to put tape across their mouths but instead gave them a smirk.

"I'll give you kids a break. Nobody's in this building now so no one will hear you scream for help. By the way, you really don't have much time. By my calculations you have about fifteen minutes to say goodbye. You see, there's a bomb in here". Della's eyes went wide and Perry's darkened with fury. Hunter let out an evil laugh. "That's right a bomb. I thought about shooting you but this is so much better. I think it's more your style Perry. Think of it, you'll be going out with a bang." Hunter laughed again. "Well, it's been fun, but it's time for me to clear out. I have a plane to catch. I'm going on a little vacation…..taking a little trip down to Mexico. Going to a little village called Santa Catarina. Big enough that I can disappear into the crowd but small enough to be quiet. Maybe I'll even find a pretty little Senorita to keep me company. And I'll have plenty of time and money to look around the country. Who knows, I just may stay there permanently." Without saying another word Jack turned and walked out of Perry's office.

They heard the outer door close. "Della…"

"I'm fine Perry. Just a little tied up at the moment."

"Della I love you but this is not the time for humor."

There was a quiver in her voice. "I love you too. I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say."

Perry heard the pain and fear when she spoke. "Forgive me Darling, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so dam sorry about all of this. I never wanted to put you in danger. I'd give anything for this not to have happened"

"I know. It's not your fault. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me but right now would you please just shut up and get us the hell out of here?"

"I'm trying baby. I've been working on this rope ever since Jack tied us up. He was so busy shooting off his mouth he didn't seem to notice what I was doing. He may be good at forging my signature but he sure has no talent when it comes to tying knots. He once told me he didn't make a very good Boy Scout. Now I see why. I'm…I'm almost…finished. If I can just get this…last knot undone.

Knowing Perry's need for concentration Della remained silent. Perry worked at the knot wanting to finish as quickly as possible. Racing against time, he knew he had to work slow and methodically if he wanted to free himself and Della. His hands were sweating and if he went too fast it would cause more of a problem…it would take longer and he didn't have that luxury. Hearing the ticking of the bomb, he surmised that it was close by, most likely under his desk or somewhere in the cabinet behind it. He hoped Della couldn't hear it but his instinct told him differently. She always heard everything.

Perry continued working the knot. Although it seemed longer, it was in fact only a minute or two. Finally the rope gave way and fell from his wrist. Bending over, he quickly untied the rope at his feet, then stood and untied Della freeing her hands. Going around to the front in front of her chair he bent down and removed the rope from her ankles. Looking up at her, their eyes met for a brief second and then Perry took her hands in his, giving them and her feet a cursory glance looking for any scrapes or rope burns. Not finding anything, he then spoke, his voice calm but firm, his manor reassuring.

"Della, are you alright to stand? Do you think you could walk?

"Yes Perry, I'm fine."

"Then let's get out of here." Taking her by the arm, he all but propelled her out the door. As they went through Della's office she grabbed her purse from the top of her desk. Running down the hall, Perry's first thought was to have them take the elevator but he rethought it. Unsure about the strength of the bomb and how far the damage would reach he didn't want to stand and wait. Holding Della's hand he took her past the elevators and pushed open the door to the stairs. They had just reached the last step and were on the landing ready to continue down the stairs when the bomb went off.


	10. Chapter 10

"TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 10

Standing on the landing of the stairwell Perry and Della felt the vibration from the bomb. If it was strong enough for them to feel the aftermath Perry wondered how much damage was caused by the explosion. 'Had it just destroyed his office or were Della's office and the reception area ruined as well…and what about the law library….was there damage to the offices on either side?'...Those questions went through the lawyers mind but he shared none of this with his secretary. Right now the most important thing was to get Della out of the building and take her home. He would phone Paul and Tragg from the lobby and then deal with everything else tomorrow. All he wanted to do was to make sure Della was alright. It was his only concern….the only thing that mattered. When the bomb went off and they'd felt the shaking, Perry leaned against the wall holding Della tight to him, almost crushing her. As soon as it stopped and Perry was certain it was alright to continue, he released his death grip and pulled away slightly so he could look at Della. He had felt her body tremble when he'd held her and now she was still a bit unsteady. She also seemed to be a little pale but Perry felt once they were safely down and out of the building and home she would be back to herself. Mason had to laugh to himself. Even as horrific as tonight had been Della was nothing short of amazing. If she was scared she didn't show it and even as upset as she had been when they discovered the board and all the pictures, once Jack appeared that indomitable spirit had shone through.

Perry bent down and softly kissed Della's lips. Rough emotion was in his voice. Are you OK baby?

"Yes, although I feel like we were just in an earthquake."

"I know, it was a little close there for a few minutes."

"It seemed like it was longer than that….it seemed like forever."

"The main thing is that you're OK. Let's go. We'll go down these set of steps and then take the elevator on the 8th floor. I want to get you out of here and into the fresh air. Then Miss Street, I am taking you home.

For the first time since everything had happened, Della gave Perry a genuine smile.

"Now that, Counselor, is the best idea I've heard all night."

The couple walked down the stairs, into the hallway of the eighth floor and took the elevator to the lobby. Knowing the evening air would be chilly and since they had not stopped to get their coats from the closet, Perry took off his suit jacket and placed it around Della. He put his arm around her, tugging her closer. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. As they walked out of the Brent Building, they did not see Jack Hunter standing on the sidewalk watching the "fireworks."

As he stood there watching the remnants of his "handiwork," Hunter caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he was momentarily stunned. Within a split second his shock turned to a furious rage and as he pulled out his gun he stepped right in front of Perry and Della, his voice dripping with bitterness and hatred.

"It's not possible! It can't be! You're….You're supposed to be dead…both of you are supposed to dead. I tied those ropes tight! There was no way you could have loosened them. Who the hell are you...some kind of Houdini? Jesus! You can't even die. You must have nine lives." Hunter was talking faster now. His breath was coming in gasps. His face turned beet red and he looked as though he would explode at any moment. He was bordering on insanity and his eyes burned with a hellish blaze. He made one last attempt to permanently end the life of the man he considered to be the cause of all his problems and the women he loved.

"Well at least this time I'll have the satisfaction of knowing you'll be dead. I get to see it with my own eyes. How convenient that there's no one around. After all we don't need an audience and I am a gentleman. Ladies first."

Then it happened. Hunter raised his arm and aimed the gun directly in front of Della. Perry threw himself in front of Della pushing her out of harm's way. A resounding shot pierced the night. Then there was silence and John Hunter the 3rd lay dead on the concrete sidewalk.

For a second Perry was dazed. Then he snapped back to reality as he realized Paul was standing over the body. Turning his attention to his friend, the P.I. spoke in a concerned voice.

"Looks like I showed up at the right time. You OK pal?"

Perry waved a dismissive hand. I'm fine Paul and thanks. You're right, you did show up in the nick of time." Perry turned and walked over to Della who was leaning against the lamp post. Her face looked paler than before and she seemed to be staring off into space.

Putting his arms around her, Perry gently lifted her chin with his fingers. His voice was soft and calming. "It's all over baby, it's all over. He can't hurt us anymore. Come on sweetheart, come with me. It's time to go home."

Della didn't answer him. Perry felt her go limp and as he went to catch her, she felt everything spin around her. The last thing she remembered as the darkness overtook her was being in Perry's arms.

Della struggled to open her eyes. Her lashes fluttered and she thought she heard Perry's voice but it sounded very far away.

"Della?...Della, can you hear me baby? Open your eyes for me please. Come on honey, open those beautiful eyes." Della felt her hand being patted and a cool cloth on her head.

Perry's soothing, loving voice brought Della out of her fog. She opened her eyes and looked into his worried face.

"Mmmm…..Per….Perry? What happened?" Della started to sit up but a wave of dizziness came over her and she swayed against Perry. He gently laid her back down on the bench and spoke softly, caressing her face. "You fainted sweetheart. One minute you were standing and the next you weren't."

"How you feeling beautiful?" Paul Drake walked over and handed Perry a Styrofoam cup of water for Della in case she wanted it.

Della gave the detective a small smile. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go out on the town." Her smile disappeared and she looked at Perry as realization took hold. "Perry, the shooting….Jack...he's….he's dead isn't he?"

"Yes darling he is."

Della's eyes filled with tears as she realized just how perilously close she had come to losing the man she loved more than her own life. This night had ended badly enough with someone dead. It could have, she knew, ended much more tragically…too tragically and she didn't want to even think about it.

"Paul, thank you…..thank you for saving us. If you hadn't been there….if you hadn't come when you did…." Della couldn't finish. The emotions of the night overcame her and her tears fell silently down her face. Paul kneeled down in front of her. His usual teasing banter was replaced by kind words, a solicitous manor and a gentle hug.

"You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and Perry, beautiful. I'm just glad I was here."

Flashing lights from the outside caught Della's eye and she sat up leaning against Perry for support "The police are here?"

"Perry took her in his arms holding her close but gently. "Yes sweetheart, someone…the janitor or the night security must have called them. The fire department is here too. Lieutenant Tragg is here. He wanted to take our statements but Paul told him it would have to wait until tomorrow."

"I can talk to him now."

"I'm afraid not Miss Street. I am taking you home, waiting on you hand and foot and you, my beautiful girl are going to get uninterrupted rest…and that's an order.

"I guess it won't do any good to object will it Counselor?"

"Nope, I'll just have overrule it." Not caring that Paul was there, Perry leaned down and left a tender kiss on Della's lips.

Breaking away from Della, the attorney turned to the Detective. "Paul, how did you know to come back here"?

"I didn't. I was on my way back to my office to get some work done. I parked in the garage and then went to Malone's for some dinner. Mike said you two had been in just an hour or so before me. On the way out he asked you if you were headed home and you told him you were going back to the office. So I figured I would stop by and see what you were up to. I left Malone's and when I turned the corner I saw Hunter with his gun and…well you know the rest."

Perry stood up and put his hand on Paul's shoulder. He tried to keep his voice even. "Paul, I owe you buddy. You saved our lives. I'll never forget it."

"Ah forget about it pal, after all you're always there when I need you. Just returning the favor. By the way, when I spoke to Tragg and Captain Wells, the Captain said they would probably have a better idea of the damage tomorrow.

"That will be great Paul, thanks. Right now, all I want to do is take my girl home."

"You do that, buddy and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The two men shook hands and Paul kissed Della lightly on the cheek. As Perry helped her up, he put his arm around her and led her away. Watching them leave and walk toward the garage, Paul thought how lucky his best friend was….in more ways than one.

At nine A.M. the next morning, the phone in Della's apartment rang. Perry was in the kitchen and picked it up on the first ring. Della was still asleep and Perry did not want the call to wake her. He had called Gertie, Jackson and the rest of his staff the night before. Giving them only minimal information, he told them to take the time off with pay and that as soon as the office was ready they could return.

Perry spoke into the phone. "Mason"

"Well good morning to you too, counselor and by the way, you sound like hell."

"Thanks Lieutenant. You sure know how to start someone's day. Need I remind you that Della and I had a rough night?"

The Detective's normally gruff voice softened a bit. "No Perry, you don't have to remind me….and for what it's worth I'm really sorry you and Della had to go through that. It must have been awful. I'm glad to know that you two are alright. How is she by the way?"

The lawyer realized that Tragg's concern for them was genuine. He was very fond of Della and Perry could hear the relief in his voice.

"She's still asleep and I want her to stay that way….at least for a little longer. She had a restless night. I also want her to do nothing but rest today but I may have a hard time convincing her. You know Della. She's not one to just sit and do nothing. She loves being right in the heart of things."

"You're right about that Perry. Listen, I won't keep you. Captain Wells will probably call you a little later and give you the damage report. Also if you want, we could go over to Hunters apartment and see if that's where he's been keeping your statue. It should be there or maybe it's at his office. I ran a check on him earlier this morning. Did you know he was an accountant at Miller, Carter and Banks? He's been working for them in their firm for the past seven years. His Father got him the position a year before he died. They were his accountants and old man Hunter used his influence. Before that it seems like our boy was working at several different finance companies courtesy again of Daddy but he couldn't seem to stay in one place. No wonder he was so good getting into the accounts."

Perry let out a deep breath. "I wasn't aware of any of this Lieutenant. Before last night I hadn't seen Jack Hunter in 18 years. It's sort of ironic to find out he lived and worked so close to me…All these years. Imagine that. It could have been so different….if only…." Perry sounded almost wistful.

"Anyway, that's the news for now. You can call me back later and let me know what time you want to go over to Hunter's place. I'm going to get a search warrant just in case. We shouldn't need it but I don't want to take any chances. Oh, by the way, I'll need statements from both you and Della and from Paul as well but we can wait on that. They shouldn't take long. It's pretty cut and dry."

"Thanks for everything Lieutenant. I'll call you back after I've spoken to Della and let you know about meeting you and I'll let you know about taking our statements."

"OK Perry, talk to you later."

Perry hung up the phone and went into the bedroom. Quietly he sat down on the bed, putting his feet up. As gently as he could he pulled Della into his arms, tenderly stroking her hair and caressing her face. Closing his eyes his thoughts drifted back again to when he and Jack were in law school, their falling out, Jacks resentment, all the havoc he caused and finally the tragic turn of events that led to his death. Perry sighed and kissed Della on the forehead. He thought again how his life and Jacks had taken such a different road and how blessed and lucky he was for all he had…especially Della. He had forgiven Jack Hunter years ago. It was clear that the man had not forgiven him.

Opening her eyes, Della looked up at Perry giving him a sleepy smile. Moving slightly, she languidly stretched her long slender legs and yawned. Turning into him, she pulled herself up onto Perry's chest, splaying herself across his body, her head over his heart. Perry leaned down and kissed her forehead then brought her face up to his and kissed her eyelids, nose and her lips. Lightly, his hand stroked her back causing her to shiver. "Good morning gorgeous" he said softly. "How do you feel?"

Della saw the concern in Perry's eyes. "I'm fine Mr. Mason, just fine and good morning to you too."

Perry brushed the hair away from Della's face. "I'm sorry you had such a rough night. You finally fell asleep around four."

Della reached up and gently put her hand on Perry's face. She sighed deeply. "All I want to do is to hide away in your arms and never leave. I want to shut out the rest of the world."

"You can do that any time you want to baby, you know that. I'll always be here for you…always." Perry pulled her closer. "As a matter of fact you could hide in my arms right now. It's just you and me." Perry put his face next to Della's and whispered in her ear. "I won't tell anybody where you are." She smiled up at him and his voice then took on a more serious tone. "Della, you know that what happened last night was unusual. Thank God things like that don't happen every day. I mean we do take risks and sometimes I think maybe we shouldn't but…."

Della placed her delicate fingers on Perry's lips. "But we do it so you can get to the truth and defend your clients. I don't want you to be any other way. I can take anything…do anything you want as long as we're together. Look, last night was awful. It was awful and terrifying and scary as hell and I'm not going to tell you I wasn't afraid because I was. I hate Jack Hunter for what he did to you. I hate him for all those years ago and I hate him for last night. I never thought I'd be saying this but that's how I feel. I'm glad Paul shot him because he would have….he would have shot you and that I couldn't have taken. I swear if I could have, I would have shot him myself."

Perry took hold of Della's hand and gently kissed her fingers and the inside of her palm. His voice held wonder as he tenderly caressed her face. "My beautiful girl, you are something else. You may have been scared but you could have fooled me. You were so brave. You're the bravest, strongest woman I know."

Tears began to form in Della's eyes and her voice became softer. I love you so much Perry. You're everything to me….my whole world and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never have to worry about that my girl. I'm not going anywhere. We'll be together for the rest of our lives." Perry leaned over and put his face next to Della's nuzzling her and breathing in her scent. Pulling away slightly he nestled her chin in his hands and lovingly gazed into her eyes.

"My Della, let me tell you something. You are part of me…the best part and without you I am nothing. You are my life…my soul. I love you Darling. Always remember that. Perry tenderly wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her face."

Della's voice was soft….loving. "I'll always remember. You, Mr. Mason are the most amazing man in the world and you're all mine. Always remember that."

Perry smiled his boyish grin. "As if I could ever forget it." He leaned over and kissed Della sweetly on the lips. Pulling away he said, "now, as much as I hate to change the subject, Tragg called me a little while ago. He said we could meet later at Hunters apartment to see if the statue is there. I told him I would check with you and get back to him. I thought I would go over there sometime this afternoon. Also I'm expecting a call from the fire Captain. Maybe he'll even let me go up to the office to see the damage. I thought I would take care of that as well. You could stay home and rest. How does that sound?"

Della gave Perry the look which made him realize he had said the wrong thing. She answered him quietly but her words were very clear.

"If you think you're going by yourself and leaving me here guess again. You can call Tragg back and tell him he can expect the both of us…and you can give Captain Wells the same message. By the way what else did the good Lieutenant have to say?"

"He said he was sorry for what happened last night and he specifically asked about you."

"That was very nice of him."

"Yeah it was. I think he has as soft spot for you."

Della smiled and raised an eyebrow, the teasing very evident in her voice. "Jealous Counselor?"

"Nooooo…Miss Street, I am not jealous. Only stating the facts. Tragg definitely thinks very highly of you which doesn't surprise me. You can work magic on the toughest people. I don't know how you do it but it always astounds me. It's like having my own little secret weapon."

"Thank you for the compliment sir but there is only one person who I want to work my "magic" on."

"Oh really?"

"Yes handsome, really." Della then sat up on Perry's lap and put her arms around his neck. Her voice was smooth and silky and the look she gave Perry made him forget anything else but her.

"Della…what…what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Della had begun to unbutton Perry's shirt and rub his chest with the tips of her fingers. "We can take care of everything later. Right now, I want to work my "magic" on my boss. After all, isn't that what a good secretary does?"

There was no answer from Della's boss. He was too busy capturing her lips with his own and making sure she knew that very soon he would be working his own magic on her. He wanted to love her…to take away her fear and uncertainty and make her feel safe. He wanted to shelter her and protect her and let her know how much she meant to him.

There, in the privacy of Della's bedroom, with the sun's golden rays streaming through the widow signifying the warmth and beauty of the day, the lovers came together, sharing wondrous love and pleasure, remembering the wonderful moments of the last few weeks and the beginning of their lives together and allowing themselves to put the terrible events that had occurred during that time behind them.

Epilogue To Follow


	11. Chapter 11

TCOT Missing Statue Chapter 11

This is the last chapter of my story. Again my thanks to Rachel for all her help. Thank you as well to all of you who left me such wonderful comments either here or at the group site. It is very much appreciated.

One Month Later

Perry Mason and Della Street sat in their booth at Clay's finishing breakfast. Today would be their first day back at the office since the night of the explosion. Perry and Della had met with Captain Wells the following day and had seen firsthand the damage the bomb had caused. Although they were overwhelmed at the sight, they were thankful that it had been contained mostly in Perry office. Apparently, the bomb had not been as strong as everyone first thought. The explosion knocked out the glass on the slider and destroyed his desk and the shelf and cabinet behind it. The round table and chairs were ruined as was the couch and there was dust and debris in Perry's office and Della's. Luckily that was the extent of the damage. Perry and Della had returned the next day as well to take inventory. That task accomplished, Della set about ordering a new desk for Perry along with a new unit to replace the one behind it and the other needed furniture. She also called a cleaning crew and ordered a new glass door, and a table and chairs. Ever the efficient secretary and not one to do things half way, Della also contacted painters and ordered new carpet and drapes. Perry watched this and as always was amazed at her ability to handle anything and everything with such ease and competence. She informed Perry of everything she ordered but when it came to the desk, she remained tightlipped. "That," she said was a secret. "It was going to be a surprise." Perry just smiled and nodded, letting have her way.

Perry and Della also met Lieutenant Tragg and with him, went to Jack Hunter's apartment. The manager had let them in and sure enough the missing statue was there. Perry's eyes lit up when he saw it and Della was thrilled that once again "Mr." Blackstone would be back safe and sound in his rightful place. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The renovations were moving along right on schedule and the missing money had been found in Jack's business accounts and had been transferred back into Perry's. Della appeared to be getting back to herself. At first, Perry noticed she would be fine but would stiffen or cringe if she heard a car backfire or the wail of a police or ambulance siren. Then there were the nightmares. She would awaken each time from the same dream, crying out in the night, filled with panic and dread, shaken and trembling. Perry had taken her into his arms, holding her, calming her, helping to clear away the confusion and fear brought on by the terrible dream.

Eventually Perry insisted that he and Della get away. Truthfully, after the whole situation with Hunter, he was looking forward to a brief vacation himself. More importantly, he wanted to do something for Della…..to take her some place where she could rest and relax and forget about the office, the details of the repairs and those horrible dreams. Della said it wasn't necessary and she wanted to stay in town to make sure everything was getting finished on time. Perry finally convinced her, telling her that he had spoken to Gertie and Paul and they had of course agreed to oversee the renovations until they returned.

Four days later the attorney and his secretary were on a plane bound for Bermuda. Perry had rented a private villa steps away from the beach. It was beautiful and secluded, complete with its own swimming pool. Upon seeing it, Della pronounced it heavenly, jumped up into Perry's arms and proceeded to thank him for talking her into coming. She smothered him with kisses and held on as if she didn't want to let him go. When he could finally breathe, he laughed and with Della still in his arms, carried over to the large, white plush sofa. Sitting down he cradled her in his lap and asked her if she wanted to unpack, then maybe do a little exploring. Della shook her head and with a sultry voice and eyes filled with desire told him she had something else in mind. Before Perry could say another word, Della slid off his lap, stood and taking him by the hand, led him into the bedroom. It was some time before those bags were unpacked and the couple finally toured the island.

During their two week stay in Bermuda Perry and Della spent their days outdoors, warmed by the sun and the soft Caribbean breeze. They swam in the clear cerulean ocean and their pool, lounged on and walked the pink sandy beach and explored a number of historic and tourist attractions including the Aquarium, the museum, zoo, the Botanical Gardens and the Crystal Cave….and to Della's delight and Perry's patience made time for shopping. At night after dining at one of the local restaurants, or in their villa, there was always dancing either inside the establishments or outside on terraces and pergolas under the stars. Perry spoiled Della every chance he got, whether it was with a gift or a surprise he had planned for a special day or evening.

There on the beautiful island, the couple had the chance to really relax and forget about the office and the hectic pace they led. There was no talk or reminders of the horrific event and Perry finally had his Della back mainly due to his loving and gentle care and attention. There were no photographers, no press, no prying eyes or gossip mongers. The handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary were alone in a world of their own and loving every minute.

Late one night, as they were returning from dinner a light rain began to fall. Perry tried to hurry Della along but she was in no rush. Suddenly to Perry's surprise and delight she let go of his arm and began to dance in the rain outside their villa. Perry indulged her for she was clearly enjoying herself. Then it began to rain harder. The sky opened up and it started to pour. Perry picked Della up in his arms and ran for cover. They were only fifty feet or so from their cottage so they didn't have to go far. Once inside, Perry put Della gently down and got a large, soft terry towel and robe from the bathroom. When Della was dry and bundled up in the robe, he poured them both a brandy and lit a fire. Sitting on the sofa, wrapped in the big man's embrace Della snuggled up as close as she could.

Perry rubbed her arms up and down and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good time out there, my beauty?"

"Uh huh…..Perry, thank you"

"You're very welcome sweetheart but for what?

"For everything….for bringing me here to this beautiful paradise…..for always taking care of me….for spoiling me…for everything….especially for loving me."

"That baby, is the easiest thing in the world. I'm glad you like it here and I'm glad you're happy. That's all I want you know. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"Oh, I definitely am that Counselor." Della maneuvered herself so she could crawl up into Perry's lap. Taking his face in her hands her voice was soft. Her spectacular eyes glistened with love.

"You know, It feels like we've been together forever. I can't even remember what my life was like without you."

"Me either."Perry's eyes swept over Della. His voice held amazement and love. "Look at you, look how beautiful you are….my sweet beautiful girl. Perry's large hand rested on Della's face. He caressed it lightly with his thumb, his fingers softly rubbing under her ear and neck. As his thumb brushed over her lips Della kissed the pad and gave him a look that smoldered with desire, silently conveying her needs. Perry bent down and kissed her softly, then passionately leaving her weak and dizzy. Breaking away, he whispered, "come with me angel, let's make some more magic."

Della put her arms around Perry's neck and he stood up from the sofa while still holding her. Without saying a word, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed all the while kissing and caressing her. Outside as the rain continued in the cool of the night, inside sounds of intense pleasure could be heard and the heat was not coming from the fireplace alone

As they were finishing their breakfast, Clay stopped by their booth to chat with them. The restaurateur shook the attorney's hand and gave the secretary a kiss on the cheek. He told them how happy he was to have them back and let them know that breakfast was on the house. The couple thanked him, said they would see him later and made their way out of the eatery and to the elevators. The car was packed with others who were about to start their work day so Della and Perry only had a minimal conversation speaking in low tones. When the elevator stopped on the 9th floor, the duo exited and walked down the hallway to Perry's office. The lawyer had requested his staff come into work an hour later than their usual time. Perry wanted he and Della to have some time alone in the office before they were bombarded by the staff, Paul and the start of what promised to be a very busy day. Also, knowing Della as he did, he thought she might be somewhat emotional and wanted to give her time to gather herself. When they arrived at his office Perry removed his keys from his pocket and opened the door. Before allowing Della to enter, he looked around to see if anyone else was in the hallway. Not seeing another person, Perry gently put his hand on Della's arm. With a twinkle in his eye and a wide smile he looked at Della and spoke softly.

"You can't go in yet Miss Street. There's something I have to do."

"And that would be?"

Without speaking, Perry pushed the door open a little further. Suddenly Della found herself in his arms and being carried into the reception area.

"Perry Mason! What are you doing? I know you have finally lost your mind. Now put me down. Someone could walk in here at any moment. What would you say then?"

"I would tell them that this is the first time in weeks that we are back to work and I thought you deserved this. I would also tell them that I am practicing carrying you over the threshold so someday when I ask you to marry me I will have this down pat."

For the first time that he could remember, Della had no answer. Eventually she said quietly, "I think you won't need any practice Counselor and as for marrying you…well, let's talk about that another time. Right now, could you please allow me to be vertical because I have something I want to show you."

Almost reluctantly, Mason put Della down and tugged her to him. "Alright my love, you're back on solid footing. What is it that you want me to see?"

Taking Perry by the hand, Della led him to the door of his office. In a teasing voice she said, "you have to close your eyes and let me guide you."

"Alright Miss Street, I guess I am at your mercy. Lead the way." Perry closed his eyes and walked the few yards with Della. She stood him in the middle of the office and said, "you can open your eyes now."

The attorney did as he was instructed and a smile of delight and surprise crossed his face. His office had been completely redone and although he had left the ordering of everything to his secretary, he had not seen the colors or fabrics she had chosen. The room was completely different but reflected Mason's personality and position. The walls were a soft beige, the carpeting a dark brown, plush but not overly so. The long sofa had been covered in a solid lighter brown suede and another glass table and leather chairs as well as the large comfortable client chair had been replaced. A new sliding glass door had of course bee installed and the drapes that hung from the brass rod were a weave that blended together all the colors in the room. The cabinet had also been replaced but it was the desk that grabbed Perry's attention the most. It was almost a replica of the one that had been destroyed but this one held a slightly darker richer tone. Della had made sure to have the top finished with a clear coating, Not only did it give the desk a smoother look, it would serve as protection from food and drink spills.

Perry took in everything around him, then turned to Della and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Della…..It all looks wonderful…Everything is perfect….just perfect. The whole room….especially the desk…and the statue."

Della gave her attorney a brilliant smile, pleased that he was so happy. "You know Counselor, it's very hard to surprise you….to keep anything from you."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "You, my love are something else." He turned and looked at the desk then turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. Hi grinned that boyish grin and his eyes were full of the devil. "You know, Miss Street, when you buy something new, it's always a good idea to try it out. As I look around this room, it's safe to say that there are at least two things I think we should try out. We probably could make very good use of them. What do you think?"

Della looked up into her employer's mesmerizing blue eyes. Her voice held its professional tone but there was a mischievous look in her gorgeous brown eyes. "I think counselor, that we have an extremely busy day ahead of us. It may, however, take longer than just eight hours to get everything accomplished so we just might have to stay here longer this evening. Would that be amenable to you?"

"Whatever you think is best. After all I always leave the scheduling to you."

"Alright then, if you would excuse me, I believe I hear Gertie in the reception area. I need to go see her and pick up our messages and mail. Do you think you'll be alright in here by yourself for a little while?"

Perry sighed deeply. "I suppose so. As long as you don't go too far away for too long."

Della's voice was low and she caressed Perry's cheek. "I'll always be where you can find me….always. What about you?"

The attorney nestled his secretary's chin in the palm of his hand and left a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll always be where you can find me too….always"

As Della opened the door to her own office, she glanced back over her shoulder one more time. Their eyes met across the room. He smiled at her, his eyes communicating everything he felt. She knew that even in good times and bad they would get through anything and everything together. In the coming years they would celebrate the highest highs and endure the lowest lows and their love would remain strong…always.


End file.
